


un ange déchu peut-il retrouver ses ailes?

by lucrethia



Series: Le chemin vers l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions [2]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020), Cursed - Thomas Wheeler
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucrethia/pseuds/lucrethia
Summary: Lancelot continu son voyage avec Perceval dans le but de ramener celui-ci sain et sauf à son peuple. Mais blessé et entouré d'ennemis, la tâche s'avère plus ardu que prévu.
Relationships: Merlin/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Squirrel | Percival & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Series: Le chemin vers l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901272
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas

**Author's Note:**

> Voici la suite de cette série, qui reprend à la fin du chapitre 4. Attention, ce chapitre est sombre et extrêmement violent. N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire et de répondre (et c'est motivant.)

"Vous étiez donc là"

Lancelot se redresse instantanément, la décharge d'adrénaline qui le traverse inhibant la douleur. Il se place instinctivement devant l'enfant, le poussant de son bras valide lorsqu'il sent une de ses petites mains tenir la sienne et le manche d'un poignard se glisser entre ses doigts. Il éprouve du réconfort à tenir l'arme, même s'il regrette plus que jamais de ne plus avoir ses épées. 

"Perceval, va t'en, cours." Le garçon s'accroche à sa cape, n'ayant aucune intention d'obéir.

"Non, je peux me battre." Lancelot se demande s'il s'était réellement attendu à ce que ce gamin entêté et téméraire jusqu’à l'absurde l'écoute... Il admire son courage, mais ce n'est pas un jeu. Il doit l'éloigner ou il mourront tout les deux. Il tourne la tête et regarde Perceval avec toute l’indifférence et la froideur dont il est capable. Sa voix est dure, implacable.

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les pattes gamin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un fardeau!" Les mots soigneusement choisis et intentionnellement blessants font mouche et il voit les émotions traverser le visage du jeune Fay.

"Dégage!" L'enfant sursaute face au cri, puis il se retourne et court. Il n'avait pas le choix. Perceval n'a pas a subir les conséquences de ses propres péchés. Il peut bien le détester tant qu'il reste en vie. Il devrait le détester de toute façon. Ramenant son regard sur le père Carden, Lancelot constate qu'il n'est pas venu seul. Quatre paladins l'ont rejoint.

"Le démon a pris possession de ton âme mon fils. Tu t'es écarté du chemin de Dieu. Tu dois te repentir pour cela." Non. Il ne se rendra pas sans combattre. Cette époque est révolu, il a trouvé son propre chemin et il le suivra jusqu'à la fin. Il ne répond pas, brandit simplement le poignard en direction des paladins.

"Baisse ton arme. Dieu est miséricordieux et je suis prêt à te pardonner cet écart. Reviens maintenant." Lancelot n'est pas stupide, il connait trop le père Carden pour croire qu'il pardonnera si facilement et même si le pardon était possible, comment reprendre son rôle auprès des paladins maintenant qu'il voit la véritable nature de leur croisade? Devant l'obstination de son ancien subordonné, le père Carden soupire et fait signe aux quatre qui l’entourent.

"Il est blessé, ne le tuez pas, nous avons encore besoin de ses capacités." A ces mots les hommes armés se jettent sur lui. Malgré sa fatigue et ses blessures récentes, Lancelot a le dessus. Ce ne sont que de simples paladins, des sang d'homme. Un des homme lève son épée au dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper mais Lancelot bloque la lame juste au dessus de la garde avant qu'elle n'amorce sa descente; mettant toute sa force dans ce geste, il force l'épée du paladin vers l'arrière jusqu’à ce que sa propre lame entre en contacte avec la gorge de l'homme et tranche dans la chaire tendre avant de pivoter et de se baisser pour esquiver le coup circulaire d'un autre, l'ouvrant du pubis au sternum en se redressant. Il saisit le corps avant qu'il ne tombe et l’envoi percuter un troisième adversaire qui perd suffisamment l'équilibre pour baisser sa garde; Lancelot s'engouffre dans la faille, enfonçant son poignard dans l’œil de l'homme, par dessus l'épaule de son frère mort. Le dernier paladin hésite, conscient du danger. Mais alors que Lancelot s'apprête à lui offrir un aller simple vers son créateur, le père Carden intervient.

"Ça suffit! Jette ton arme ou ce petit démon est mort!" Il se fige instantanément, plaqué contre le dos de l'homme devant lui, une main dans ses cheveux, la lame de son poignard sur sa gorge. Carden tient Perceval qui se tortille en vain pour échapper à son emprise. Pourquoi le gamin est encore là? Il a du laisser des hommes en patrouille tout autour de la zone... Ou alors... Ce petit entêté a t'il seulement fait ce qu'il lui a dit? Lancelot est prêt à parier que non. _Bordel!_ D'autres paladins s'avancent, certains portent des torches, tous sont armés. La situation n'aurait pas pu être pire. Résigné, l'ancien moine gris assène un coup rageur à la tempe de l'homme, du pommeau de son arme avant de jeter son poignard au sol. Immédiatement, des hommes le saisissent et lui tordent les bras dans le dos, le mettant à terre d'un coup violent derrière les genoux. L'homme qu'il a longtemps considéré comme son père s'avance, traînant l'enfant derrière lui par les cheveux et s'arrête devant lui.

"Maintenant mon garçon, tu va te repentir de ton ignominie. Ce sera douloureux, à la hauteur de ce que tu mérite. Mais si tu me satisfais, je ferai preuve de clémence envers l'enfant."

\------------

Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que d'égorger ce petit merdeux devant les yeux du moine larmoyant, mais le père Carden est un homme intelligent. Il sait que ce gamin Fay est un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, il l'a compris en voyant ce traître de moine gris se placer instinctivement devant lui pour le protéger. Il serait stupide de ne pas profiter de cet avantage. Il a besoin du Fay des cendres pour trouver ses semblables, surtout maintenant qu'il ne peut plus compter sur les gens du roi ou ceux du nord. Il aurait préféré garder ce chien sous contrôle en lui faisant miroiter une rédemption qu'il n'obtiendra jamais, mais il peut tout aussi bien utiliser le chantage. Il a toujours considéré ce Fay comme un animal domestique stupide, un chien prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses ordres, il a sous estimé sa félonie... Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. Bien sur, il sait qu'il ne pourra plus jamais lui faire confiance, ce n'est plus le gamin misérable et apeuré qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise, mais rien ne l'empêche de le briser. Ce que la foi et la manipulation n'ont pas pu accomplir, le chantage et la torture le pourront, il en est persuadé. Dommage que le frère Sel ne soit plus de ce monde.

"Relevez- le et attacher le derrière son cheval." Le père entreprend d'attacher les mains du petit démon pendant que ses hommes exécutent ses ordres, puis il monte sur le grand cheval noir du moine larmoyant et hisse le gamin par le dos de sa tunique pour le positionner devant lui. Hors de question de lui laisser une chance de filer. Bien qu'il doute que le petit tente quoi que ce soit en abandonnant l'autre démon derrière lui; cet imbécile aurait pu s'enfuir dès le début s'il l'avait voulut. La loyauté et l'amour sont décidément des inepties qui lui facilitent la vie. Ils se mettent en route pour le camps des paladins. Le père Carden remarque que le garçon ne cesse de se retourner sur la selle pour jeter des coups d’œil inquiets au moine Fay, confirmant ses soupçons. Ce dernier suit le rythme sans un bruit, s'efforçant de ne pas trébucher malgré son état. Le père le connait bien, il sait qu'il est gravement blessé, il l'a remarqué à sa façon de se battre. Il doit avoir une épaule fracturé, il ne s'est quasiment pas servi de son bras gauche, sans compter la lenteur de ses mouvements tout à fait inhabituelle, ses traits tendus et fatigués et les rictus de douleur sur son visage généralement inexpressif. Cela facilitera les choses.

De retour au camps, il fait descendre le gamin et le remet sous la garde de deux paladins avant de se diriger vers le moine déchu. Il se tient debout, dans une attitude de défi, une colère sourde au fond des yeux lorsqu'il rencontre son regard. Il a toujours été bien trop fier et il compte bien voir à nouveau de la soumission dans les yeux bleus de ce moins que rien avant l'aube. Détachant la corde de la selle il tire d'un coup sec les poignets du moine rebelle et le conduit au centre du camp, ou deux paladins s'affairent à planter un gros piquet de bois. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour ce mécréant, il l'a recueilli, nourris, soigné, tout ce qu'il lui a donné, l'éducation, la foi, l'entrainement au combat et l'indulgence dont il a fait preuve à son égard, cet abomination a osé retourner sa lame contre ses maîtres! Peu importe, il se repentira bien assez vite de ses actes. Il regarde ses fils rouge visser un anneau d'acier au piquet et tend la main pour prendre le large collier de fer prolongé par une épaisse chaîne que lui tend un de ses hommes. C'est un collier particulier qui siéra à merveille à l'animal qui se tient devant lui. Il le brandit devant le visage du Fay des cendres dont les yeux s'écarquillent légèrement à la vue des courtes pointes acérés qui en tapissent l'intérieur.

"Tu n'as pas oublié ceci n'est-ce pas? Vois-tu, je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié envers toi, comme tu n'as eu aucune pitié pour le frère Sel et les autres saints hommes que tu as massacré." Les yeux cerclés de larmes rougeâtres du guerrier se posent un instant sur le petit Fay toujours aux mains des deux paladins avant qu'il ne s'agenouille face au père, une attitude qui lui sied bien mieux au gout du religieux. L'homme s'avance et fixe le collier au cou du Fay puis cadenasse la chaîne à l'anneau de métal, suffisamment courte pour que le démon ne puisse se tenir sur ses jambes. Cela lui rappel la première nuit du Fay parmi eux, si jeune et pourtant si récalcitrant… Il s'était battu comme un loup, mordant et griffant quiconque s'approchait. Le père s'était alors servi de ce même collier, expliquant au gamin qu'il le garderait tant qu'il se comporterait comme un animal sauvage. Il l'avait battu si fort qu'il en avait perdu connaissance. Après cela, le gamin s'était montré plus raisonnable. Il ne peut qu'espérer qu'il en sera de même cette fois-ci. Le jeune Fay derrière lui se met à hurler lorsqu'il voit un des paladins revenir avec un long fouet en cuir mais le père n'y prête pas attention, il s'occupera de ce problème plus tard. Il débarrasse le moine larmoyant de sa cape et recule, abattant la lanière sur son dos. Le Fay se raidit mais n'émet aucun son alors que le gamin continu de hurler et de pleurer. Il assène un deuxième coup, puis un troisième, laissant de longues traînées rouges et sanglantes dans son sillage, jusqu’à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques bandes de peau intacte au milieu d'un amas de chair à vif. Lorsqu'il pose enfin le fouet pour s'avancer vers le supplicié, il s'attend presque à le trouver inconscient mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le jeune démon a les yeux ouverts, le regard vide. Malgré sa haine et son dégoût pour cette créature maudite, il a toujours admiré sa force de caractère et sa tolérance à la douleur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend ce soir. Il saisit le menton du moine dans sa main et lui relève la tête avant de parler.

"Regrette tu ta trahison mon fils?" Le jeune Fay continu de les insulter d'une voix enfantine et féroce dans son dos et le père Carden fait un signe de tête à l'un des paladins qui fait taire l'enfant d'une gifle retentissante. Le moine gris semble revenir à lui et remue violemment pour se soustraire à l'emprise de son bourreau. Tentant de se relever brusquement, ne se souciant pas des pointes du collier s'enfonçant dans sa chair, il semble prêt à tout pour venir en aide au gamin. Face à son impuissance, il lance finalement un regard suppliant au père Carden.

"Je vous en supplie mon père, ne lui faites pas de mal." Le vieil homme secoue la tête en soupirant, déçu de la réaction du Fay. Il voit bien qu'il est trop tard, le mal est bien trop enraciné en lui, il ne reste qu'une chose à faire… Le briser suffisamment pour qu'il ait trop peur de se révolter à nouveau.

"Tu protège encore ce petit monstre… Tu n'as donc pas compris la leçon. Je suis navré qu'il faille aller aussi loin, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi." La seule fois ou il a utilisé cette méthode, c'était dans le but de s'attirer la gratitude et la dévotion de l'adolescent rétif qu'était alors ce démon. Et son plan avait marché au delà de ses espérances. Ce stupide chien ne s'était pas douté un instant qu'il était l'instigateur de l'agression dont il l'avait _"sauvé"_. Cette fois il n'en fera rien. Cette fois le Fay va comprendre qu'il est entièrement à sa merci. Le père Carden se tourne vers le groupe de paladins qui les entourent.

"Je vous laisse user du corps de cette infâme créature pour votre plaisir mes fils. Gardez-le simplement en vie." Derrière lui, le petit à recommencé à hurler et le père se tourne vers lui, le regard froid et implacable malgré sa voix douce.

"Je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois mon garçon, alors écoute moi bien. Cette chose que tu semble considérer comme ton _ami,_ doit être châtié pour ses crimes. Vois-tu, j'ai promis d'être clément envers toi et je tiens toujours parole. Par conséquent, je serais obligé de le punir pour chacune de tes incartades. Tu ne veux plus qu'il soit battu n'est-ce pas?" L'enfant secoue la tête, les yeux rouges et gonflés de larmes et le père reprend. "Dans ce cas tiens toi tranquille, je ne me répéterai pas."

\----------------------

Lancelot regarde le père Carden, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il ne vient tout de même pas de leurs donner la permission de lui faire ce qu'il pense? Et pourtant il a bien entendu les mots du vieil homme, ils sont on ne peut plus clairs... Le jeune homme ne peut pas croire cela, malgré toute la cruauté dont le père à pu faire preuve de bien des manières, il n'a jamais toléré ce genre de chose. Il a toujours interdit qu'on le châtie de cette façon, _"par compassion"_ lui avait t'il dit à l'époque, lorsqu'il avait interrompu les trois paladins rouge qui disaient vouloir le _"purifier à l'intérieur._ " La peur s'insinue en lui alors qu'il sait qu'il est trop faible pour s'opposer à eux, attaché comme il l'est. Il saisit les mots du père lorsqu'il parle à Perceval et l'incrédulité qu'il ressent depuis les dernières consignes du vieil homme à ses _fils_ se transforme en colère, en haine, alors qu'il comprend le chantage qu'il exerce sur le jeune garçon. Il est indigné qu'il puisse se servir de la gentillesse et de la compassion du petit pour le soumettre à sa volonté. Ce servir de lui, encore. C'est mal. C'est injuste. C'est diabolique. Au moment ou le vieux religieux commence à s'éloigner, il ouvre la bouche.

"Je vous en supplie, éloignez l'enfant, il n'a pas à voir ça… Pitié mon père." L'homme cruel se tourne vers lui, un sourire narquois et satisfait aux lèvres.

"Et dis moi pourquoi je devrais t'accorder une telle faveur démon?" Il se tourne et s'éloigne vers sa tente sans un regard en arrière, laissant Lancelot en proie à un sentiment de vide et de trahison, alors qu'il a enfin la preuve que toute sa vie, toutes ses certitudes n'ont été qu'une succession de mensonges et de manipulations. L'homme en qui il avait confiance ne s'est pas fourvoyé en chemin, il l'a simplement trompé depuis le premier jours, il n'a jamais été un homme de Dieu. Il sent les hommes autour de lui se rapprocher, il sent des mains se poser sur lui, mais tout ce à quoi il pense, c'est Perceval. Il lève les yeux vers le garçon au visage baigné de larmes et lui parle d'une voix douce.

"Ferme les yeux Perceval. Tout ira bien. Ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre pas quoi que tu entende." Le petit ferme les yeux aussi fort que possible et Lancelot fait de même. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire plus pour protéger le pauvre garçon innocent, faire taire ses gémissements de douleurs, les grognements sales des frères rouges, leurs commentaires humiliants et leurs rires alors qu'ils le possèdent et maltraitent son corps brisés, mais il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut qu'attendre et souffrir le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas leurs donner la satisfaction de voir comme il hurle à l'intérieur.

\----------------

Perceval garde les yeux fermés. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste comme ça. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues mais il n'émet aucun autre son que ses reniflements, de peur que le vieux moine cruel ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'obéir si facilement, mais il garde les yeux fermés parce qu’il ne veut pas voir. Il ne veut pas voir ce qu'ils font à son ami, il ne veut pas voir la souffrance sur son visage, il ne veut pas voir le sang et les larmes, les visages haineux des paladins, la joie malsaine que leurs procure la douleur qu'ils infligent. Les bruits sont déjà trop pour lui. Ce qu'il entend, ce qu'il imagine, brise son petit cœur tendre. Lancelot a crié au début, mais cela fait un moment maintenant qu'il ne l'entend plus et il prie de toute son âme pour qu'il ne soit pas mort, ne parvenant pas à réprimer les tremblements qui agitent son corps frêle. _De peur? de fureur?_ Il ne sait pas. Pourquoi n'a t'il pas fui quand Lancelot lui a dit de partir? Ses mots étaient méchants, mais Perceval avait bien vu que ce n'était qu'une façade, une façon de le protéger. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'on lui demandait... Lancelot avait raison, il n'a pas aidé, il a été un fardeau pour lui; il se sont fait prendre par sa faute. Il aimerait pouvoir les tuer tous, les faire brûler comme ils ont brûlé son peuple. Les faire souffrir. Il aimerait être ailleurs. Il invoque les visages familiers pour se donner du courage, Gawain, Nimue, Pym. Il donnerait tout pour être près d'eux en ce moment, pour que Gawain soit là. Mais il est seul avec Lancelot au milieux de tout ces hommes mauvais. Il sort de son engourdissement lorsqu'un des paladins en charge de le surveiller le pousse brutalement en avant. Il ouvre les yeux par réflexe alors qu'il rétablis son équilibre. L'homme derrière lui le pousse à nouveau pour le faire avancer. Quand il lève les yeux, ce qu'il voit lui retourne l'estomac. L'ancien moine est recroquevillé sur le sol, entièrement nu. Le jeune garçon peut voir du sang sur sa poitrine couler des plaies causés par le collier, là ou les pointes ont percés la peau de sa gorge; il est en fait couvert de sang, son dos, ses cuisses, son visage. Un des paladin jette la grande cape sombre sur lui, cachant la misère de son ami aux yeux de l'enfant choqué. C'est alors qu'il rencontre le regard de l'autre Fay. Ses paupières sont à demi fermés. Il voit de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans ses yeux, de la honte aussi, mais également quelque chose d'autre qui fait remonter les larmes qu'il s'était efforcé de retenir : de la peur. Le grand moine larmoyant ressemble à un animal blessé et apeuré alors qu'il est poussé vers lui sans ménagement. Le paladin le saisit par la nuque et le fait tomber au sol alors qu'il entreprend d'attacher la corde qui lie ses mains entre elles au même poteau. Puis il s'éloigne et s'installe sur une souche, prêt à monter la garde pour le reste de la nuit. Lancelot n'a pas bougé, son regard figé sur ses mains, mais Perceval ne manque pas le tressaillement qui le parcourt lorsqu'il se rapproche de lui à genoux, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un autre coup, comme si le garçon allait lui faire du mal. Mais quand il sent les petites mains entravé par la corde essuyer le sang sur ses joues, il lève enfin les yeux et parle d'une voix rauque.

"Ne me touche pas. Je suis sale." Perceval ne sait pas quoi dire pour réconforter l'homme, il n'a pas les mots pour ça, il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il dit cela mais il s'en fiche. Il prend la cape et l'étale sur le corps en lambeau de son compagnon d'infortune, avant de se blottir dans ses bras sous l'étoffe rugueuse. Lancelot ne lutte pas, ne bouge pas, mais sa voix ressemble à un gémissement entrecoupé par une respiration sifflante et difficile.

"A la première occasion, va t'en, sauve ta vie." Le petit ressent une pointe de colère à la déclaration de l'ancien moine.

"Non! Je ne partirai pas sans toi!" mais la réponse qu'il obtient le dévaste.

"Ne soit pas borné! Je vais mourir Perceval, je suis foutu." Il enfouis son visage dans la poitrine de son ami, la voix étouffé par les pleurs.

"Tu m'as promis! Tu as dit que tu ne m’abandonnerai pas! Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça? T'es qu'un menteur! Je te déteste!" La colère du jeune Fay retombe petit à petit, ne laissant que de la tristesse et un sentiment de désespoir. "Tu peux pas mourir Lancelot, t'as pas le droit. Tu m'as promis que je te perdrai pas. Je t'en supplie." Lancelot soupire et passe ses mains liés autour du jeune garçon, le prenant dans ses bras comme il peut. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais les quelques mots qui suivent suffisent à réconforter Perceval.

"Je vais essayer. S'il te plais, ne me déteste pas."


	2. Une aide inattendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la suite. Comme d'habitude, les commentaires (Même s'ils ne sont pas en français^^) et les félicitations sont bienvenues! Profitez bien :)

L'aube arrive bien trop tôt au gout de Lancelot. Il est réveillé par un coup de pied dans le bas du dos qui lui arrache un grognement de douleur. Les événements de la veille lui reviennent par bribes. Il se sent faible, fatigué. Ses pensés tourbillonnent, aussi insaisissables que le brouillard qui s'étend sur le camp. Perceval s'agite dans ses bras. Le gamin roule sur le côté, se dégageant de l'étreinte protectrice pour s'asseoir et regarder l'ancien moine. Il a l'air anxieux, bien trop préoccupé pour un jeune de son âge. Il se penche et pose une petite main fraîche sur le front de Lancelot, prenant un air contrarié.

"Tu es bouillant. La fièvre est revenu... Tout ça à cause de ces salops en rouge! Quand on s’échappera d'ici, je promet que je les tuerai tous un par un et ce sera très douloureux!" Le Fay blessé ne peut réprimer un petit sourire amusé devant l’expression déterminé de l'enfant. Son optimisme est adorable et tellement naïf... Il n'a pas le cœur de briser ses espoirs. Il se force à se redresser, serrant sa cape contre son lui. Le mouvement est difficile, il prend appui sur le piquet en bois pour se traîner sur le coté en grimaçant, s'installant en position plus ou moins assise, l'épaule droite et la tête appuyé contre le bois, les jambes pliés l'une sur l'autre. Ses fractures sont moins douloureuse, ce n'est pas surprenant, il sait qu'il guérit vite. Malheureusement, elles sont compensés par la brûlure de son dos en lambeaux et d'une autre partie de son corps beaucoup plus _inhabituelle_. Il repousse cette pensé. Ce n'est rien, la douleur le purifie, il la mérite et ce qu'ils lui ont fait la veille n'est pas différent de toutes les autres punitions qu'il a subit par le passé... _Ce n'est que de la douleur physique..._ Rien de plus. Le père Carden fait son apparition et passe devant eux sans leur jeter un regard, attribuant différentes tâches à ses paladins. L'un d'eux est chargé de s'occuper des prisonniers, un jeune homme, 15 ans, peut être 16... Il doit être nouvellement engagé et son air mal à l'aise lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur les deux Fay confirme cette hypothèse. Ce doit être la première fois qu'il assiste à une punition de ce genre. Il n'a pas connu le frère Sel... Il s'approche des captifs et s'accroupit pour leur tendre à chacun un morceau de pain et une timbale d'eau que Lancelot vide d'une seule traite en secouant le gobelet au dessus de sa bouche pour ne pas perdre la moindre goutte. Il remarque le regard choqué et compatissant du jeune paladin lorsque la cape glisse de ses épaules à ce geste, découvrant les décombres de son dos.

"Tu en veux encore?" La voix est douce, mais Lancelot connait la fourberie dont peuvent faire preuve ses anciens frères. Il hoche néanmoins la tête, déshydraté par la fièvre. Lorsque le moine lui tend le gobelet à nouveau remplis, il le prend pour le donner à Perceval. Le paladin le surprend en remplissant le gobelet de l'enfant avec son outre. Ce jeune homme n'a rien à faire ici... _Il finira probablement pendu ou brûlé_ _avant la prochaine lune_. Il ramasse ensuite les quelques vêtements éparpillés du grand Fay et les lui tend. Il ne les jette pas par terre, ne les lance pas sur lui, il attend patiemment que Lancelot les prenne. Il ne devrait pas le traiter comme ça, le père Carden n'aimera pas ça.

"Il a de la fièvre, il a besoin de soin... S'il vous plait." La voix de Perceval est basse, légèrement tremblante, comme s'il allait pleurer, et Le moine Larmoyant ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de culpabilité. Le paladin regarde le garçon avant de se tourner vers Lancelot, incertain de la démarche à suivre; puis il s'avance et tend une main hésitante vers le Fay. Lancelot sait que les paladins ont du le mettre en garde, lui raconter tout un tas d'histoires sur les démoniaques Fay et la façon dont on peut être contaminé par le démon au moindre contacte... Pourtant il ose poser le bout de ses doigts sur son front, les retirant immédiatement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il se tourne et s'éloigne sans un mot.  
Lancelot s'efforce d'enfiler ce qu'il reste de ses vêtements. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se laver avant, mais il sait que le père Carden ne permettra pas ce luxe. Il n'a plus de tunique, seulement sa cape pour couvrir le haut de son corps et il l'enroule autour de lui quand le père Carden fait son apparition accompagné du jeune paladin qui les a nourris plus tôt.

"Et bien tu vois, il va bien!"

"Il est brûlant de fièvre mon père."

"Comment sait tu cela mon garçon?" Le jeune homme baisse la tête et répond d'une petite voix.

"Je... Je l'ai touché."

"On ne touche pas un démon pour autre chose que pour le punir, je te l'ai déjà dit! Ne fait jamais preuve de compassion envers ceux de son espèce petit. Maintenant va te préparer, tu te repentira de tes actes ce soir."

"Oui mon père, merci mon père." Le vieil homme se tourne vers ses captifs et contemple un instant l'ancien moine sans rien dire, puis il parle d'un ton suffisant.

"Tu as connu pire, tu survivra. Souviens toi, ton corps ne t’appartient pas, il appartient à Dieu et Il a encore besoin de toi." Il marque une pause et reprend, la voix plus douce. "Ne me déçois pas, ou il en paiera le prix." Lancelot acquiesce, il se conformera à toutes leurs exigences si cela peut épargner au garçon de subir ce que le père lui a fait endurer. Perceval ne mérite pas ça, c'est un brave garçon, son âme est pure et innocente et il ne laissera personne la souiller comme l'a été la sienne.

\-------------

Trente minutes plus tard, Lancelot est hissé sur Goliath, les mains liés au pommeau de la selle. Le père n'a pas jugé utile d'attacher Goliath, et à juste titre; Lancelot n'abandonnera pas Perceval. Le garçon est également à cheval, en selle devant Carden. Il a peur, il a faim, mais il ne dit rien. La menace constante qui plane sur la tête de son ami le dissuade de toute provocation, même si son désir d'insulter le vieux religieux, alors qu'il essaie de lui inculquer les rudiments de sa doctrine, le démange comme jamais. Il se sent impuissant, piégé, et cette sensation est extrêmement frustrante pour le petit Écureuil habituellement si fougueux et indomptable. De plus il est inquiet pour son compagnon. 

En début d'après midi, la chaleur humide sous les arbres le fait transpirer, la présence du vieux moine rouge derrière lui est à la limite du supportable, et la soif commence à se faire sentir. N'y tenant plus, Écureuil s'agite sur le cheval, essayant de s'éloigner du contacte de l'homme derrière lui. Il essai de ne pas prêter attention aux propos du père Carden, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de réagir lorsque ce dernier se met à parler de la rédemption par la douleur.

"Il faut exorciser le démon par la souffrance, purifier tes semblables pour leur permettre d'atteindre la grâce de Dieu. Le Seigneur est bon mon garçon, il accepte les âmes damnés qui se repentent de leurs souillures."

"Si votre Dieu était bon, il ne voudrait pas que des gens souffrent pour lui faire plaisir! Le démon c'est vous et vos foutus paladins! Vous brûlez des Fay parce que vous êtes jaloux, nous sommes plus fort et bien plus beaux que vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile cruel, vous vous servez de Lancelot, vous lui faites du mal et vous vous servez de moi parce-que vous savez très bien qu'il pourrait vous tuer s'il le voulait et qu'il ne le fera pas parce-qu’il est gentil, et qu'il ne veut pas que vous me fassiez du mal à moi aussi!" Contre toute attente, le moine ne le frappe pas, il se met à rire. Quand il répond, il parle suffisamment fort pour que Lancelot entende.

"C'est là que tu te trompe petit. Il ne me tuera pas, il sait qu'il a une dette envers moi, il sait que je lui ai tout donné et que c'est bien plus que ce qu'il mérite. Je l'ai sauvé des flammes, je l'ai élevé comme un fils malgré ce qu'il est."

"Vous mentez! C'est à cause de vous qu'il n'a plus de famille, vous lui avez tout pris, comme à moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale monstre avec votre stupide robe rouge!" Le vieil homme ne répond pas, mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs de rage.

\-----------------

Lorsque le soleil commence à descendre sur l'horizon, le père Carden ordonne enfin de faire halte et de monter le camps. Il annonce qu'ils arriveront à destination demain dans la journée et qu'ils pourront enfin rejoindre le reste de leurs frères. Après avoir fait descendre le gamin de cheval et l'avoir fait attacher assis contre un tronc d'arbre, il se tourne vers l'autre Fay, toujours à cheval et clairement fiévreux. Il détache la corde du pommeau de la selle et lui ordonne de mettre pied à terre, puis saisit la chaîne toujours relié au collier autour de son cou pour le tirer vers l'arbre ou le gamin est attaché. Avec un sourire mauvais en direction du petit, il ordonne à un de ses hommes de monter à l'arbre et lui tend la chaîne, pour qu'il l'enroule autour d'une branche basse au dessus de leur tête. Son moine larmoyant laisse échapper un hoquet de douleur lorsque la chaîne se tend, l'obligeant à se tenir droit, le cou en extension. 

"Tu vois mon garçon, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas jouer avec moi. Je tiens toujours parole." Le père regarde avec satisfaction le petit démon gémir et pleurer, implorant sa pitié.

"Je suis désolé Lancelot, je voulais pas... J'aurais pas du vous traiter de sale monstre monsieur, je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas, pardon." Le père lui sourit gentiment.

"Je te crois mon garçon." Il se tourne ensuite vers l'abomination suspendu à ses côtés. L'abbé Wicklow lui a envoyé un corbeau dans l'après midi, Sa Sainteté sera présente au camp et exige que le moine larmoyant lui soit livré pour répondre de ses crimes. Il aurait préféré le garder pour lui, mais les ordres de sa Sainteté sont les ordres de Dieu.

"Demain, je te livrerai aux mains du Seigneur. Tu brûleras finalement..." Il ne peut réprimer le sentiment de toute puissance et la satisfaction qu'il ressent lorsqu'il voit enfin la terreur dans les yeux écarquillés du Fay. Cela n'a duré qu'une seconde, quelqu'un de moins attentif ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, mais c'était là. Malgré le désagrément que lui causera la perte de son arme dans la lutte contre les Fay, la satisfaction qu'il ressent à l'idée de voir enfin ce démon subir le châtiment qu'il mérite en vaut la peine. Le dernier Fay du peuple des cendres va souffrir et mourir sur le bûcher, un pas de plus vers l'extinction de cette race maudite.

Le gamin sanglote silencieusement quand il se détourne enfin.

\-------------

Le soleil, comme la plupart des paladins sont couchés depuis longtemps. Lancelot s'efforce de rester conscient malgré sa fatigue tant physique que psychologique. Il ne doit pas s'endormir, il ne sent déjà plus les pointes acérés du collier qui entaillent sa chair et il risquerait de ne pas se réveiller et de suffoquer, suspendu comme il l'est. Il sait que l'enfant ne dort pas non plus malgré son silence. Il l'entend parfois sangloter ou renifler derrière lui. Il aimerait trouver les mots pour le réconforter, mais que pourrait-il dire? _Tout ira bien? Je te protégerai?_ Perceval n'est pas stupide, il sait que tout est finit. Si Lancelot meurt, il sera le suivant. Cette pensé lui fait mal, imaginer le petit Fay hurler et se débattre pendant que ses anciens frères le brûle le terrorise bien plus que l'idée de subir les feux de l'enfer qui l'attendent après sa propre mort. Il donnerait sa vie dix fois si cela pouvait sauver le garçon... Perdu dans ses pensées morbides, il ne prête pas attention au paladin venu relever son frère de sa garde jusqu’à ce qu'il s'approche. Il reconnait le jeune homme qui lui a donné de l'eau. Lorsque le paladin se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir son collier, il le regarde, incrédule. Il s'effondre au moment ou son poids n'est plus soutenu par la chaîne, son corps à bout de force, et l'adolescent l'attrape, évitant qu'il ne s'affale. 

"Ne fait pas de bruit, je t’emmène à la rivière, ça fera baisser ta fièvre." Lancelot hoche la tête et le jeune homme se tourne vers Perceval. "Reste tranquille, je te ramènerai de l'eau." L'enfant, ne sachant pas s'il doit obéir, regarde Lancelot qui acquiesce. Il y a peut être une carte à jouer pour tirer le petit Fay de ce mauvais pas en fin de compte.

Il arrive finalement à la rivière. Elle n'est qu'a quelques dizaines de mètres, mais c'est le bout du monde pour le corps épuisé et fiévreux de Lancelot. Le jeune paladin l'aide à se dévêtir et le soutien pour entrer dans l'eau froide, mais il constate qu'il ne pourra pas faire grand chose les mains liés. Regardant le Fay qui le dépasse d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, il semble hésiter puis coupe la corde qui entrave ses poignets. Lancelot grimace à la sensation de brûlure du sang qui afflue jusqu'au bout de ses doigts avant de lever les yeux vers le garçon.

"Pourquoi m'aides-tu?" Il sait ce que risque le jeune homme pour l'avoir détaché, il sait aussi qu'il pourrait facilement le tuer en lui brisant la nuque, même dans son triste état. Même s'il ne le fera pas... Il a accepté l'idée e sa mort prochaine, il ne se soustraira pas à son châtiment. Étonnamment, il en est presque _soulagé._

"Je suis désolé... Pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. J'ai rejoins les paladins par conviction, mais quand je t'ai vu avec le petit garçon... Je ne crois pas que tu sois un démon. Un démon ne protège pas les faibles, il ne sacrifie pas sa vie pour celle d'un enfant. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas sur ton compte..." Devant l'absence de réaction du grand Fay, le jeune homme demande. "Tu ne vas pas me tuer n'es-ce pas? Non... Tu l'aurais déjà fait. J'ai entendu les rumeurs qui te concernent, je sais que tu en es capable. Mais tu n'es pas le monstre qu'ils croient, je le vois... C'est dans tes yeux." Lancelot ne sais pas quoi répondre. Bien sur, le gamin se trompe. Il sait ce qu'il est, un démon, un assassin, sauver un enfant n'efface pas ce qu'il est au fond de lui. L'eau fraîche apaise la douleur et la fièvre, elle éclaircie ses idées et son cerveau brumeux. Il s'accroupit dans le courant et commence à frotter sa peau, effaçant les souillures de la nuit passée. Il doit tenter le tout pour le tout. Il doit sauver Perceval. Si ce paladin refuse de l'aider, il devra le neutraliser, mais il ne laissera pas le père Carden faire du mal au petit.

"Laisse le s'en aller. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça, la voie de Dieu... Ne confond pas bonté et fanatisme. Sauve-le, s'il te plais." Tout en disant ces mots, il repense au chevalier vert et aux paroles qu'il lui a dites dans la tente du frère Sel ce soir là. Si seulement il avait pu rencontrer cet homme avant...Le jeune homme hésite un instant puis répond.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Le père Carden a promis qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, il tiendra parole." Lancelot ne peut retenir un rire sec et désabusé.

"Et qu'en est-il de Sa Sainteté et de l'abbé Wicklow? Crois-tu qu'il le laisseront vivre demain, après m'avoir brûlé?" Le petit paladin semble choqué et confus.

"Ils ne ferait pas ça... Le père Carden a dit que tu devait rester vivant."

"Il dit la vérité Marius." Lancelot et le jeune paladin se figent tout deux instantanément au son de la voix inconnue. La peur se peint sur les traits du jeune homme, le paladin qui sort d'entre les arbres n'est autre que le garde dont le jeune homme a pris la place. Il reprend la parole. "Du calme, je ne dirais rien. J'ai croisé le père Carden qui s'est étonné de ne pas me voir à mon poste... Tu n'étais pas censé prendre la relève, je me trompe?" Le gamin baisse la tête.

"Je suis désolé, je voulais juste..."

"Tu voulais juste soulager un peu sa souffrance parce que tu as bon cœur Marius. Je comprend, je ne te blâme pas pour cela." Le jeune paladin semble soulagé; ce n'est pas le cas de Lancelot... Il a appris à la dure que tout acte de gentillesse est suspect, il y a un prix a payer la plupart du temps, et cet homme ne lui inspire pas confiance. Il y a quelque chose qui le dérange dans son attitude, il est trop... _accommodant_. Il s'avance et pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon, parlant d'une voix calme et rassurante. "Tu devrais retourner auprès du petit, je vais m'occuper de lui." Le jeune homme acquiesce et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. L'homme se tourne vers le Fay, un sourire aimable aux lèvres. "Je suis désolé. Marius a raison, tu n'as pas l'air si méchant. Je ne pense pas que le père Carden devrait les laisser te brûler." Lancelot continue de frotter ses jambes et ses bras dans l'eau froide, indifférent aux paroles du paladin. Voyant l'ancien moine grimacer en essayant de tordre son bras pour nettoyer les blessures de son dos, l'homme s'avance pour lui venir en aide. "Attend, laisse moi faire." Il passe sa main le long des épaules du Fay, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Lancelot tressaille au contacte mais s'efforce de ne pas bouger, même si le mouvement de la main de l'homme sur son dos lui semble un peu trop affectueux. Il ne semble pas hostile, alors peut être... "Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Quand tu as demandé à Marius de libérer le petit garçon. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui." La voix du paladin est douce, compatissante, et Lancelot sent une pointe d'espoir renaître en lui. Il se redresse et tourne la tête pour rencontrer les yeux du moine. 

"Je me fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. Mais il ne mérite pas ça." Le paladin semble réfléchir puis soupire.

"Ecoute je pourrais peut être t'aider. Mais tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi." Peu importe ce que cet homme veut, il fera tout pour sauver le garçon. La main de l'homme glisse du dos du Fay sur ses côtes et son ventre. "Tu es une créature magnifique tu sais." Lancelot frissonne de dégoût, il sert les dents et combat tout ses instincts pour ne pas bondir sur l'homme et le tuer sur le champ. Il sait ce que ce salop veut et si ce n'était pas pour l'enfant, il serait déjà en train de gésir au fond de l'eau. Mais finalement que vaut son corps face à la vie de ce petit Fay? Il est déjà condamné, et même si ce n'était pas le cas... La vérité c'est qu'en quelques jours, Perceval est devenu la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux, il aime cet enfant bien plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Il ne sait pas si c'est son courage, sa naïveté, son insolence ou tout simplement sa bonté naturelle et le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonné ce soir là au camp des paladins, ou encore quand il est tombé de cheval et même face au père Carden dans les bois. Il mérite de vivre, d'être heureux et aimé quel qu'en soit le prix. "Je te promet que je serai doux avec toi, pas comme les autres brutes... Je ferai en sorte que ce soit agréable pour toi aussi. Tu vas aimer ça, tu verras." Lancelot se détourne, préférant contempler les remous apaisants de la rivière baignés par la clarté de la lune. La lueur malsaine qui brille dans les yeux du paladin est presque suffisante pour lui retourner l'estomac.

"Si je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi, tu dois me jurer de libérer l'enfant." Une main se pose sur son cul et tout ses muscles se tendent d'appréhension. Son cœur bat la chamade et une montée d'adrénaline le traverse comme un courant électrique alors qu'il se prépare à ce qui va suivre.

"Je te jure de libérer le gamin. Fais moi confiance." L'homme a répondu trop vite, sans une hésitation... Comme si sa parole n'avait aucun poids. 

"Tu mens." Le paladin réagit vite, il tire son poignard et plaque le tranchant de la lame sur la gorge du Fay. 

"Ne sois pas stupide. Si je cri, les autres seront la en quelques secondes et tu ne reverra jamais ton sale gamin. Laisse toi faire, ce sera rapide." Mais au même instant, un choc sourd résonne derrière lui et l'homme s'effondre contre son dos.

"Je savais que c'était un salop." Le garçon... Marius vient d’assommer son frère. Il traîne le corps hors de l'eau tout en exhortant Lancelot à bouger. "Je vais t'aider. Je ne peux pas rester avec eux... Plus maintenant... après ce que j'ai vu. Dépêche toi, le petit... Écureuil, il t'attend. Il vont se rendre compte que quelqu'un vous a libéré, on doit faire vite." Reprenant ses esprits, il sort de l'eau et enfile ses vêtements aussi rapidement que son corps faible et épuisé le lui permet avant de s'emparer de l'épée du paladin inconscient. Tenir une lame lui donne l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un membre amputé qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir perdu. Il suit le jeune homme entre les arbres, conscient que cela pourrait être un autre piège, mais lorsqu'il voit Perceval qui l'attend contre un arbre, à côté des chevaux attachés, un poids se retire de sa poitrine.

"J'ai mis de l'eau et de la nourriture dans les sacoches sur ton cheval. Partez mainten..." Le dernier mot est noyé dans un gargouillis humide et Lancelot a juste le temps de voir la pointe de la flèche qui dépasse de la gorge du garçon avant qu'un chevalier ne sorte de derrière les arbres et se jette sur lui. En quelques secondes, le camp grouille de monde, de cris, du bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent. Lancelot abat l'homme d'un coup d'épée sous les côtes qui le coupe pratiquement en deux. Un homme du roi. Uther attaque les paladins... 

"Lancelot derrière toi!" Le cri de Perceval le fait se retourner mais trop tard. Il voit l'archer prêt à tirer, la flèche pointé droit sur lui. Au moment ou il s'attend à entendre la corde claquer et la flèche siffler, un poignard transperce la tempe de l'archer qui s'effondre. Lancelot se tourne et abat deux autres guerriers avant qu'une violente douleur éclate dans sa jambe gauche. Il baisse les yeux pour voir une flèche fiché dans sa cuisse. La panique le gagne lorsqu'il voit un chevalier du roi s'approcher de Perceval; il n'aura pas le temps de l'atteindre. Il s'élance en direction de l'homme, l'épée se lève au dessus du petit Fay, Lancelot hurle, il est trop loin… Et soudain, une femme sort de l'obscurité et enfonce une lance dans le dos du chevalier avant qu'il n'ait pu abattre son épée. Il se précipite pour s'interposer entre le garçon et la guerrière. La femme est grande et fine, et une étrange boucle en métal orne l'arrête de son nez. Elle n'appartient ni aux paladins ni aux hommes du roi. Une guerrière du nord. Surement l'armée de Cumber. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne laissera personne toucher à l'enfant. Un combat acharné s'engage. La femme est plus forte que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Forte et rusée. Cependant, l'adrénaline est l'énergie du désespoir et Lancelot ne lâche rien, rendant coup pour coup. Il parvient à entailler le bras de la guerrière puis lui entame la cuisse d'une longue estafilade sanglante. Elle pose un genoux à terre et Lancelot lève son épée mais elle est plus rapide, elle saisit la flèche qui dépasse toujours de sa jambe et tord son poignet, vrillant la pointe acéré dans la chair. Le Fay s'effondre sur son côté droit en hurlant alors que la femme se relève d'un bond. Elle est au dessus de lui, savourant déjà sa victoire lorsqu'il se tord en poussant sur ses bras, lançant ses jambes contre les chevilles de la femme pour lui faucher les jambes. Elle s'écroule à son tour et il se jette sur elle, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. La suite est plus que confuse. Une lame se presse contre sa carotide. Perceval hurle et se jette sur son dos et tous se figent.

"Laissez le tranquille ou je vous arrache les yeux bande de sales monstres!" Quelques secondes passent, Lancelot n'ose faire un geste. Puis la pression de l'épée sur sa peau se fait moins insistante.

"Écureuil? C'est toi?" Le garçon tourne la tête pour voir l'homme qui se tient debout, reconnaissant l'ami de Nimue, Arthur.

"Arthur, ne lui fait pas de mal, il m'a sauvé, c'est mon ami." Le visage d'Arthur se ferme à ces mots, la surprise laissant place au dégoût alors que sa prise se raffermie sur l'épée.

"Écarte toi petit, cet homme n'est l'ami de personne." Il se penche et attrape le garçon par l'arrière de sa tunique pour l'éloigner du moine mais Perceval se débat comme un chat sauvage et finit par mordre la main d'Arthur qui le lâche. Lancelot, comprenant que la femme sous lui et l'homme, Arthur, sont alliés, et par conséquent qu'elle est du côté des Fay, lâche son arme.

"Fait ce qu'il dit petit. Laisse moi, tu va pouvoir retrouver les tiens." Le garçon ne fait que secouer la tête et serre ses petits bras autour du cou de Lancelot, bien trop près de la lame à son gout. Le Fay tente de se relever, voulant éloigner son jeune ami de l'épée, mais il se rend vite compte qu'il n'en a plus la force. Maintenant qu'il sait l'enfant en sécurité auprès de ses alliés, la fatigue et la douleur s'abattent sur son corps comme une chape de plomb.

"Arthur, écarte toi. Tu risque de blesser Écureuil." En entendant le nouvel arrivant, l’écureuil en question lève la tête d'un geste brusque et se met à hurler de joie.

"Chevalier vert! Tu es vivant!" Lancelot n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Comment un tel miracle est-il possible? Il a vu le Fay dans la tente du frère Sel, ses blessures… Il doit être mort. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il lève les yeux à son tour, ce sont bien les yeux verts du chevalier Fay qui le dévisagent avec une expression méfiante.


	3. Les monstres peuvent-ils pleurer?

"Chevalier vert! Tu es vivant!"

Perceval est tiraillé entre l'envie de sauter au cou du chevalier vert et la peur de laisser Lancelot à la merci d'Arthur. Il est soulagé lorsque l'homme qu'il admire tant et qu'il croyait partie pour toujours s'avance et pose une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur, apaisant. Ce dernier retire finalement la lame de son épée du cou du moine et recule d'un pas, à contrecœur. Écureuil se laisse aller à sa joie et se relève d'un bond, arrachant un gémissement à l'homme blessé sous lui alors que la secousse ravive sa douleur. Le garçon est bien trop occupé à serrer Gawain dans ses bras pour s'en rendre compte, mais cela n'échappe pas au chevalier.

"Tu vas bien Perceval? T'ont ils fait du mal?" Le garçon répond à la question par une autre.

"Je te croyais mort! Comment a tu pu t'échapper? Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content." Pendant qu'il parle, la femme que Perceval ne connait pas repousse Lancelot en le faisant rouler sur le côté avec un grognement et se relève, pointant sa lance sur le moine immobile. Perceval se dégage brusquement de l'étreinte, esquissant un geste pour rejoindre son ami, mais une main ferme l'en empêche. Il se débat, plein de rage.

"Laissez-le vous! Touchez-le et je vous embroche comme un lapin sur un feu de camp!" Surpris par la virulence de jeune homme, Gawain fait signe à la femme de s'écarter.

"Calme toi Perceval, et explique moi ce qu'il se passe avec lui." Gawain lâche enfin le bras du garçon qui retourne auprès du Fay blessé. Il pose ses deux mains sur le bras de l'homme et le secoue, inquiet.

"Lancelot! Lancelot ça va? Répond moi!" 

\-------------

Gawain ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver Perceval au milieu du camp des paladins qu'il traquait à travers les bois en compagnie d'Arthur et de la lance rouge. Mais il s'attendait encore moins à le trouver en compagnie du moine larmoyant, apparemment gravement blessé. Ce qui est étrange, c'est la façon dont le garçon protège ce traître. Perceval aurait pu se faire tuer en se jetant comme il l'a fait entre le moine et Arthur. Tout ce que le chevalier vert sait, c'est qu'il a besoin de réponses à ses questions et Écureuil ne semble pas disposé à parler tant qu'il n'aura pas la certitude qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à cet homme. Il hésite encore sur la marche à suivre; le moine est dangereux, il est bien placé pour le savoir, mais pour l'heure, le guerrier le plus puissant de l'église ne semble pas en état de menacer qui que ce soit. Il observe l’interaction entre l'enfant et le moine gris, de plus en plus troublé. L'homme entrouvre des yeux fatigués alors que Perceval le secoue sans ménagement. Il ne semble pas se soucier d'être entouré d'ennemis, il regarde seulement le garçon qui se met à pleurer.

"Ça va aller, on est sauvé, on va pouvoir te soigner tu m'entend?" Le moine ne dit rien, il esquisse juste un faible sourire en réponse aux paroles du petit Fay et Perceval se met à pleurer de plus belle. "Tu vas pas mourir maintenant? T'as pas le droit! Tu peux pas me faire ça, tu m'as promis! Si tu meurs je t'arrache les yeux!" Gawain fait un pas en avant quand il voit le moine lever la main, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de danger, mais il ne fait qu'essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de l'enfant du bout des doigts.

"Ne pleure pas Perceval, pas pour moi. Tu sais que je ne le mérite pas." Il prend une inspiration difficile avant de continuer. "Va t'en Perceval, ton chevalier vert va prendre soin de toi maintenant." A ces mots, Écureuil se met à crier, en colère. 

"Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça? T'es vraiment stupide tu sais? Tu mérite pas de mourir, tu m'as sauvé, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'abandonnerai pas!" Il se tourne vers Gawain avec un regard suppliant. "Aide le, s'il te plais!"   
Le chevalier s'avance vers le moine et s'accroupit pour l'examiner de plus près. Malgré tout ce que cet homme a fait, il ne peut nier le lien qu'il semble y avoir entre lui et Écureuil... S'il lui avait fait du mal, le garçon ne se mettrait pas dans cet état. Il c'est forcément passé quelque chose dont il n'a pas connaissance. Arthur marmonne derrière lui.

"Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est une épée en travers de la gorge. Et ce serait encore trop miséricordieux après tout ce qu'il a fait." Il ne répond pas, préférant se concentrer sur Perceval.

"Que lui est-il arrivé?" Il pose une main sur le front du moine. Il est bouillant... c'est un véritable exploit qu'il ait été capable de ce battre il y a à peine quelques minutes.

"Les paladins avec des masques bizarres, ils l'ont blessé quand on s'est échappé. Je l'ai soigné et ça allait mieux mais après le vieux moine a dit qu'il devait être puni pour les avoir trahis et ses crétins en rouge lui ont fait du mal et la fièvre est revenu depuis hier." Le garçon débite un flot de paroles sans reprendre son souffle. Gawain ne comprend pas tout, mais visiblement cela fait quelques jours qu'il aurait du voir un guérisseur et recevoir des soins dignes de ce nom. Il tend la main pour saisir le bord de la lourde cape, guettant la réaction de l'autre Fay, mais celui-ci n’essaie pas de l'en empêcher, il le regarde de ses yeux bleus nuit, impassible, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Écartant les pans du vêtement, il constate rapidement les nombreuses blessures en cours de cicatrisation, entailles, contusions, renflement anormal au niveau de la cage thoracique indiquant des côtes fracturés... Et ce n'est surement que la partie visible. 

Il n'y a plus de bruit venant du campement, ce qui laisse penser que les combats sont terminés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur les homme du roi en attaquant les paladins, mais ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, sans doute une patrouille. Le camp est à eux, et l'état du moine ne permettra pas une chevauché. 

"Nous allons le déplacer. Arthur, aide moi à le soulever." A ces mots le moine s'agite, essayant probablement de se lever par ses propres moyens. Arthur s'avance et l'autre s'écarte en grimaçant. C'est bref, mais Gawain est certain d'avoir aperçu quelques chose qui ressemble à de la crainte dans les yeux du Fay à l’approche de l'humain. Étrange... 

"Je peux marcher." Le chevalier vert sait bien que c'est faux, mais le moine semble refuser qu'Arthur le touche et il ne veut pas qu'il s'agite. C'est peut être simplement de la fierté mal placé, ou de la méfiance envers le sang d'homme... Le cendreux est un guerrier et la vulnérabilité n'est pas quelques chose dont il a l'habitude. Gawain se dit que son attitude est compréhensible après l'enfer qu'il a du vivre auprès des moines rouges. Un Fay entouré de paladins ne dois pas avoir d'autre choix que de cacher ses faiblesses. Gawain chasse les pensés compatissantes qui l'envahissent pour ce concentrer sur sa tâche. Quoi qu'ait pu vivre cet homme, il ne peut oublier ce qu'il a fait subir à son peuple. Le moine à réussit à se lever avec l'aide de Perceval à qui il semble faire confiance, mais le petit Fay a du mal à le soutenir et le chevalier prend la relève, passant un bras du blessé autour de ses épaules. Il le fait avancer laborieusement jusqu’à une tente et l'allonge sur la couchette. Pym entre au bout de quelques secondes et après lui avoir demandé de faire en sorte que le cendreux survive, il lui attache les mains par précaution, ignorant les exclamations indignés d’Écureuil et quitte la tente en demandant à l'enfant de le suivre à l'extérieur.

Perceval lui fait un rapide résumé des circonstances qui l'ont amené jusqu'ici. Le chevalier sent bien qu'il ne lui dit pas tout, il reste vague sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant les deux derniers jours, mais Gawain comprend l'essentiel. Le moine, _Lancelot,_ à sauvé le petit Fay et l'a protégé autant qu'il à pu malgré son état. Il a été blessé en protégeant Écureuil et plus récemment par le père Carden et ses paladins. Cela n'efface pas ses actes passés, mais Gawain repense à ce qu'il lui a dit dans la tente du frère Sel. _Tout les Fay sont frères, même les égarés..._ Il le pense toujours... Mais qu'en est-il des autres? Personne n'acceptera sa présence. Ils essaieront de le tuer à la première occasion et il y aura des morts. A moins que le conseil ne décide de l'exécuter dès leur retour. Mais il a sauvé Perceval. Gawain est un homme bon et son cœur refuse d'abandonner un Fay à la mort, il doit lui donner une chance de vivre pour se racheter. Pour Perceval, il le lui doit.

Après avoir envoyé Perceval dormir un peu dans une des tentes et que le garçon ait refusé de quitter le chevet du moine, il rejoint Arthur, Guenièvre et Kaze autour d'un feu de camp. Tous ont l'air anxieux.

"Le père Carden s'est échappé." C'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Décidément, cette ordure semble doué pour leur glisser entre les doigts.

"Que fait-on pour le moine larmoyant?

"Nous devons nous débarrasser de lui, il mérite la mort!"

"Arthur a raison, il devrait brûler comme nos familles ont brûlés aux mains de ses frères."

"Pourquoi le soigner Gawain? Tu aurais pu me laisser l'achever proprement."

"Je pense que nous devrions le ramener au camp. Il pourrait nous être utile. De plus il a sauvé Écureuil et quitté les paladins... Peut être pourrions nous lui donner une chance de réparer les torts qu'il a causé." Tous se tournent vers le chevalier, incrédules. Kaze grogne de rage.

"Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille? C'est un monstre!" Contre toute attente, Guenièvre se range du côté du chevalier.

"Il a raison, il pourrait détenir des informations utiles. Ramenons-le au camp en tant que prisonnier et laissons le conseil décider de son sort."

\------------------

Le lendemain, Lancelot n'est toujours pas en état de reprendre la route. Gawain renvoi les troupes, ne voulant pas laisser les Fay au camp sans défense trop longtemps et seul restent Pym, Guenièvre et Écureuil. Ils se relaient pour surveiller l'évolution de l'état de Lancelot. La fièvre ne semble pas vouloir baisser malgré les soins de Pym. Gawain est assis sur le sol, face au lit de camp, et contemple le visage pâle et humide de sueur de l'ancien moine. Il a alterné entre brefs moments de lucidité et délires fiévreux toute la journée. La petite guérisseuse entre, lui procurant une distraction plus que bienvenue. Elle porte un bol en bois et un pichet.

"Comment va t'il?" Malgré sa réticence à soigner l'homme cendres, Gawain sait qu'elle fera tout son possible pour qu'il s'en sorte, au moins pour Écureuil. Elle pose le bol de ragoût devant le chevalier et se rend au chevet du moine. Il parait tellement plus jeune endormis et dépouillé de sa large cape sombre. Il se demande comment quelqu'un de si jeune peut être aussi indifférent face à la mort... Mais si son bref passage dans les cuisines du frère Sel lui a appris une chose, c'est qu'il préférerait mourir que vivre parmi ces monstres de paladins fanatiques.

"Son état ne semble pas s'arranger, mais ce n'est pas pire que ce matin." Pym soupire tout en changeant le linge humide sur le front du Fay.

"Tu devrais parler à Écureuil. Le préparer... Tu sais... Il y a peu de chance qu'il survive. Même s'il se remet de ça, le conseil voudra surement l'exécuter et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sure d'être d'accord avec l'idée qu'il se promène en liberté dans la nature après tout ce qu'il a fait." Elle retire le draps qui couvre le moine pour changer les bandages de ses plaies. Il sait qu'elle a raison bien sur. La chose la plus censé serait de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Mais Gawain ne peut faire taire son cœur. Il veut espérer que ses paroles ont fait prendre conscience à l'homme qu'il se trompe, qu'il peut encore suivre le chemin de la justice et accepter son héritage Fay. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il soit réellement mauvais, il a montré qu'il y a encore de la bonté en lui en sauvant le garçon. Ce que les paladins lui ont fait pour en arriver là, il ne le sait pas avec certitude, mais il est probable qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Peut être que s'il le lui donne, le cendreux fera le bon, celui d'aider son peuple.

"S'il a vraiment changé de camp, ce serait du gâchis de se priver d'un combattant aussi talentueux que lui."

"Ecoute, tu as bon cœur, tu es toujours prêt à aider ton prochain, à accorder ta confiance… Mais je crois que personne, à part Écureuil, ne sera d'accord avec toi." Elle termine d'étaler un onguent antiseptique sur les blessures avant de recouvrir le tout de bandes de tissu propre, puis se tourne vers Gawain avec un regard emplit de compassion. "Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aimerais pouvoir sauver tout le monde, c'est dans ta nature, mais il n'est plus des nôtres depuis longtemps." 

Cette nuit là, le chevalier est réveillé par l'agitation du moine. Il bouge et marmonne des paroles que Gawain ne comprend pas, des bribes de prière et des supplications. Le chevalier vert se lève et s'approche du lit, prêt à le réveiller quand il entend quelque chose qui lui fait froid dans le dos.

 _"Je vous en prie, je n'aurais plus jamais de pensées impures envers un homme je vous le jure."_ Il gémit et se débat contre ses cauchemars. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il recommence à délirer. _"Désirer une personne du même sexe est un péché. Il n'y a aucun plaisir dans les rapports charnels entre hommes. C'est une punition et je sais que j'ai mérité ce que mes frères m'ont fait. Je ne l'oublierai pas, père._ " Il cesse enfin de s'agiter mais se met soudain à répéter frénétiquement la même phrase. _"Je ne dois pas soumettre mes frères à la tentation impure de mon corps. Je ne dois pas faire entrer le démon dans_ _leur cœur."_ Gawain est mortifié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il est tellement choqué qu'il n'a pas vu Perceval entrer.

\-----------------------

Le petit chevalier entre dans la tente. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, inquiet pour son ami, et sa tente étant collé à celle de Lancelot, il l'a entendu s'agiter et parler. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le chevalier vert debout au dessus du moine. Ce dernier à l'air de souffrir dans son sommeil, il gémit un peu. Il est toujours très pâle. Cette vision lui donne envie de se blottir contre lui pour le réconforter, comme cette nuit là, quand il l'a vu recroquevillé sur le sol.

"Ils lui ont fait des choses horrible."

"Perceval, tu devrais dormir."

"Je ne pouvais pas, je l'ai entendu parler." Il ne peut pas. Les cauchemars qui hantent ses nuits son terribles, effrayants. Le chevalier soupire.

"Tu ne m'obéira pas n'est-ce pas? Assied toi avec moi." Il s'installent tout les deux sur les couvertures pliés au sol ou Gawain a passé la majeure partie de la nuit. "Qu'es qui te tracasse mon garçon? Je vois bien que tu ne me dit pas tout. Tu ne dois pas tout garder pour toi… Je suis là si tu as besoin." Le gamin baisse la tête, se concentrant sur ses pieds. Il ne sait pas comment dire ça… Il sait qu'il a besoin d'en parler, mais c'est difficile. Et puis il y a Lancelot… Il ne voudrait surement pas que Gawain sache. Perceval se souvient de son visage, de sa gêne lorsqu'il lui a parlé de son dos, il ne veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise, il ne veut pas trahir son ami.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment." Il voit bien que le chevalier ne le croit pas vraiment, mais il n’insiste pas. Il préfère changer de sujet, et une question le préoccupe depuis la veille. "Comment t'es tu échappé? Je pensais que tu était mort." 

\---------------------

Lancelot se réveille au son des voix. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir le chevalier vert et Perceval assis dans un coin de la tente. Il ne bouge pas, ne voulant pas les interrompre. Il écoute le chevalier raconter comment il a survécu. Ce n'est pas bien, il a l'impression qu'il devrait manifester sa présence, il se sent comme un observateur indiscret, écoutant une conversation qui ne lui est pas destiné. Mais il est curieux de savoir, et il n'a pas envie de perturber l’atmosphère paisible qui règne dans la tente. 

"Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je crois que je l'étais, pendant un moment. Je me suis réveillé seul dans une tente au milieu du camps. J'étais couvert de plantes et tout les paladins étaient morts ou partis. Je pense que Nimue m'a sauvé… Je n'en suis pas sur, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était près de moi, de sentir sa présence."

"Tu ne lui a pas demandé? Comment va t'elle?" 

"Elle... elle a disparut. Je suis désolé Écureuil. Quand j'ai retrouvé les autres, ils m'ont dit qu'elle était tombé d'une cascade, elle était blessé, ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Mais Morgane affirme qu'elle n'est pas morte." Il ferme les yeux, écoutant juste le doux murmure des deux Fay à quelques mètres. L'enfant s'est tut, il doit être bouleversé par la nouvelle. Qui que soit cette Nimue, elle a l'air importante pour eux. Son cœur se serre à cette pensé, le petit à encore perdu quelqu'un. Même s'il n'est pas responsable cette fois, Lancelot ne peut faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répète qu'il est la cause du massacre de la plupart de ses proches. Il entend l'enfant renifler puis reprendre la parole, la voix un peu éraillé par l'émotion.

"Toi aussi ils t'ont fait du mal." Il peut entendre le léger soupire de l'homme. "Quand tu étais avec le moine aveugle… Ils t'ont torturé." Ça aussi… Ce que le chevalier a subit, tout est de sa faute. Et pourtant il est là, vivant et le chevalier vert ne lui a fait aucun mal. _Pour l'instant_ , lui souffle sa conscience. Il peut entendre l'hésitation dans la voix de Perceval, il semble forcer les mots suivants à sortir de sa gorge, comme s'il était enroué. "Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait autre chose?" Il y a un long silence, puis le chevalier répond. Sa voix est douce, agréable.

"Qu'es que tu essais de me dire Perceval? Qu'es qui te perturbe à ce point?" La réponse du garçon le laisse stupéfait, il sent le froid envahir ses membres, pénétrer ses os, le geler de l'intérieur. Les mots s'échappent de la bouche de l'enfant en un flot continu, comme un torrent retenu par un barrage qui aurait brusquement cédé, et Lancelot a l'impression de se noyer, entraîné par le courant.

"C'est à propos de Lancelot… Tu as vu son dos? Moi je l'ai vu… Quand je l'ais soigné dans les bois. Et ensuite le père Carden l'a attaché comme un animal et il l'a battu devant moi et...Les paladins… ils lui ont fait _des choses._.. Ils l'ont _touché._ Je les entendais rire et se moquer de lui, et c'est ma faute parce qu’il a juste voulut me protéger. Si j'avais pas été là, ils l’auraient jamais attrapé… Ils t'ont fait ça à toi aussi?"  
Le garçon pleure encore à cause de lui. Parce qu'il a vu les marques sur son corps souillé par le péché. Il se rend responsable de ce que ses anciens frères lui ont fait. Il sent la honte et la culpabilité le submerger.

"Non! Non il ne m'ont rien fait de tel. Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute Perceval, tu n’aurais pas pu les en empêcher."  
Les mots résonnent dans sa tête _"Les paladins… ils lui on fait des choses… ils l'ont touché."_ C'est comme si on lui vrillait un couteau dans l'estomac. Il avait espéré que l'enfant lui obéirait et garderait les yeux fermés, qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé… 

"Je t'avais dit de fermer les yeux." Sa voix lui parait plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, mais c'est principalement un réflexe pour cacher ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Le petit s'était levé d'un bond et se précipitait maintenant vers le lit, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main tout en reniflant. 

"Je l'ai fait, mais j'ai quand même tout entendu. Je suis pas stupide tu sais!" Lancelot essai de s'asseoir, gardant la tête baissé pour ne pas croiser le regard du garçon. Le chevalier vert est lui aussi debout à présent.

"Perceval, tu devrais aller chercher un peu d'eau et quelque chose à manger pour lui." L'enfant regarde son ami quelques secondes avant de se détourner, retenant visiblement de nouvelles larmes. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la tente, le chevalier s'assit sur le bord du lit, attendant que le Fay des cendres daigne lever les yeux, mais celui-ci, plus ou moins en position assise, garde obstinément la tête basse. Gawain soupire de frustration, ne sachant pas s'il doit dire quelque chose ou simplement laisser cet homme brisé en paix, quand Lancelot se décide enfin à parler, le regard toujours rivé sur le lit. Il réussit à garder sa voix et son visage impassibles malgré la tempête d'émotions qui se déchaîne en lui. 

"J'ai demandé au père Carden de l'éloigner. C'est de ma faute… Si je lui avais dit ce qu'il voulait entendre…" Il est persuadé que le chevalier va le frapper après ça, peut être même qu'il va-t-il revenir sur sa décision et arrêter de perdre son temps à soigner un être aussi abjecte que lui. Peut être lui accordera t'il une mort rapide… "Fais le pendant que le garçon n'est pas la." Gawain fronce les sourcils de confusion.

"Faire quoi? Attend… Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais te battre pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable?" Lancelot lève la tête à ces mots, aussi confus que le chevalier face à lui.

"Je ne sais pas." Contrairement à son visage, les yeux du moine débordent d'émotions contenues. Crainte, désarroi, espoir, la honte de ressentir tout cela se greffant sur l'ensemble, et le chevalier ne peut retenir un élan de pitié envers lui. 

"Je ne suis pas ton père Carden. Je ne vais pas te battre. Je ne sais pas ce que ces ordures t'ont appris, mais on ne punit pas quelqu'un parce qu’il a été violé." Lancelot scrute un instant les yeux vert du chevalier, cherchant ce que cache son apparente gentillesse. Qu'attend t-il de lui? "Tu faisais un cauchemars tout à l'heure… Tu parlais. Ce n'était pas la première fois n'est-ce pas?" Lancelot grimace à l'idée de ce que l'autre Fay a put entendre. Il se remémore son rêve… Ses frères avaient découvert sa perversion et il avait été puni pour ça… Le père Carden avait été clair, tout était de sa faute. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il souhaite rendre publique.

"Non. Mais la première fois, je l'avais mérité." Le chevalier lui parle avec douceur, tout comme son père lorsqu'il lui expliquait pourquoi il devait être puni. Mais contrairement à lui, les yeux vert du Fay expriment la même douceur que sa voix. C'est tellement… _Accablant_.

"Personne ne mérite ça. Rien ne justifie ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Personne n'a le droit de disposer du corps d'un autre contre sa volonté et tu le sais. Tu ne laisserai personne faire ça à Perceval je me trompe?" L'indignation que le chevalier puisse penser un seul instant qu'il laisserait qui que ce soit toucher Écureuil de cette manière lui fait lever la voix.

"Jamais! Je ne supporterai pas qu'on fasse du mal à un enfant innocent. Ce n'était pas mon cas, j'ai toujours été une abomination!"

"Parce que tu aime les hommes?" Lancelot sent son cœur rater un battement avant de se mettre à frapper contre ses côtes comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et tout son corps se raidit comme un animal pris au piège. Un frisson glacé lui parcourt l'échine sans qu'il sache dire s'il est dû à la fièvre ou au regard du chevalier sur lui. "Le gamin a raison… Tu es un idiot." 

\--------------

Le chevalier esquisse un sourire en contemplant le visage outrée du jeune homme. Il se retient de rire devant son air renfrogné, ne voulant pas risquer de le vexer. Gawain est quelque peu désappointé par son ancien ennemis. Le redoutable moine en pleurs, féroce et inébranlable, parait tellement perdu et vulnérable en ce moment… Il ressemble plus à un enfant qu'a un dangereux tueur de Fay et c'est perturbant, parce-que malgré tout, il reste un assassin. Plus il en apprend, plus il regarde cet homme, et plus l'instinct protecteur du chevalier vert prend le dessus sur sa méfiance et sa rancœur. Il sait au fond de lui que le père Carden est seul responsable de ce qu'est devenu ce Fay. Ce vieux salop a endoctriné et maltraité un pauvre garçon apeuré pour en faire le moine larmoyant, une arme impitoyable ne comprenant rien à la gentillesse et à l'amour. _Quelqu'un s'est-il seulement déjà donné la peine de lui témoigner un semblant d'affection?_ Il en doute… Son cœur saigne à la pensé de ce que ces fanatiques ont fait endurer à son peuple. La colère qu'il ressent pour le père Carden lui fait serrer les poings. Gawain se promet qu'il le fera payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir aux Fay, à lui même… à cette pauvre chose brisé face à lui qui ne sait même plus qui il est. Envahit par son envie de vengeance, il ne remarque pas que le cendreux c'est figé, la tête basse et légèrement rentré dans les épaules, adoptant une posture soumise et défensive, dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne vient pas. Lorsqu'il lève la tête, les grands yeux bleus du moine le scrutent avec appréhension. Il prend conscience de son attitude menaçante et desserre lentement les doigts au moment ou Écureuil revient, les bras chargé de nourriture. En voyant son ami prostré face au chevalier, le gamin fronce les sourcils et monte au créneau.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait?" Le chevalier lève les deux mains en l'air pour apaiser l'enfant furieux qui ressemble d'avantage à un chat en colère qu'a un écureuil en ce moment.

"Rien du tout, je t'assure que nous n'avons fait que parler." L'enfant tourne son regard vers l'autre Fay qui a repris contenance entre temps, attendant une confirmation de sa part, et Gawain est surpris de constater que ce dernier sourit; le coin des lèvres à peine relevé, mais un sourire tout de même alors que son regard s'adoucis. L'enfant a un don pour attendrir tout ceux qui le rencontrent… Perceval semble rassuré et pose le plateau sur le bord du lit. Le chevalier Fay se lève et cédant à son impulsion, coupe la corde qui entrave les poignets de l'homme cendre. 

"Mange, tu dois reprendre des forces. Il fera bientôt jour, je vais aller chercher Pym."

Une fois hors de la tente du moine, il se dirige d'un pas vif vers celle de la petite guérisseuse. Quand il l'appelle de l’extérieur, elle le rejoint, visiblement éveillé depuis quelques temps déjà.

"Lancelot est réveillé. Il mange pour l'instant. Pourrais-tu vérifier ses blessures dans quelques minutes?" Pym le regarde avec un sourire désabusé.

"Oui, j'ai compris qu'il était réveillé à la minute ou Écureuil à déboulé dans ma tente en hurlant qu'il devait amener à manger à son… _moine de compagnie."_ Elle gémit, amusé et agacé en même temps. "Cet enfant va me tuer! à l'entendre, on croirait qu'il à trouvé un pauvre chiot perdu…" Elle marque une pause, s'attardant sur le visage de Gawain puis reprend, dépité. "Et à voir ta tête j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas le seul…" Le chevalier ne relève pas la taquinerie.

"Je crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il semble… Il a besoin d'aide Pym. Il l'ont… complètement brisé. Je refuse de l'abandonner." Pym prend un air moqueur avant de répondre, sarcastique.

"Oh, tu vas me faire pleurer!" Le chevalier se demande s'il devrait ou non lui parler de ce qu'il a découvert. C'est personnel et Lancelot serait certainement mort de honte s'il apprenait qu'il l'a mise au courant… Mais Pym est une guérisseuse après tout, et un guérisseur se doit de connaitre les antécédents de ses patient, non?

"Je comprend que tu le haïsse, mais c'est un Fay, il est des nôtres, et il a souffert aux mains des paladins bien plus que la plupart d'entre nous. Carden a du l'arracher à sa famille ou bien les massacrer et l'emmener, ce qui est surement plus près de la vérité. Il a probablement été battu et martyrisé toute sa vie… Tu ne peux pas être insensible à ça?" La jeune femme secoue la tête en soupirant.

"Je ne nie pas cela et je ne suis certainement pas une personne insensible! Mais c'est de ce foutu moine larmoyant dont on parle! C'est toi qui est trop sensible Gawain."

"Ils l'ont violé. Quand ils l'ont attrapé avec Perceval… Et ce n'était pas la première fois." Elle soupire, exaspéré.

"Je sais Gawain. J'ai vu des marques sur son corps… qui laissaient peu de place au doute. Et puis il est beaucoup plus loquace quand il délire à cause de la fièvre."

"Et?"

"Et quoi? Que veux tu que j'y fasse Gawain? Oui, il aurait surement été différent s'il n'avait pas subit toutes ces horreurs! Peut être que c'était un gentil garçon, peut être même qu'il ressemblait à Perceval quand il avait le même âge, mais c'était il y a longtemps!! Aujourd'hui c'est un monstre, rentre toi ça dans le crâne!" Gawain la regarde s'éloigner, désemparé. Il comprend sa colère, sa peine face à toute les pertes qu'ils ont subit. Nimue était une sœur pour lui aussi… Il repense à sa dernière phrase, quel genre d'enfant était le moine avant tout ça? Ressemblait-il à Perceval? Intelligent, courageux, drôle et entêté… _Vivant_. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il soit une cause perdue, il est convaincu qu'il peut encore devenir celui qu'il aurait du être, il veut le croire, il ne peut pas laisser les paladins remporter cette victoire.

\---------------------

Écureuil regrette que le chevalier soit partis, le laissant seul avec Lancelot. La tension et le malaise de l'homme sont presque palpable. Il ne le regarde toujours pas et cela agace le garçon. Il saisit le bol et la cuillère sur le plateau et s'assied sur le bord du lit.

"Tu vas prendre cette cuillère tout seul comme un grand? Ou va t'il falloir que je te nourrisse moi même?" Lancelot réagit enfin et c'est déjà quelque chose. L'homme lève les yeux et Perceval ne voit pas la colère qu'il s'attendait à y trouver, seulement de la tristesse et une grande fatigue.

"Je suis désolé Lancelot, je n'aurait pas du raconter tout ça au chevalier vert. Je voulais pas te faire de la peine." Le grand Fay prend doucement le bol des mains de l'enfant et regarde son contenu alors qu'il prend la parole.

"Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Ton ami a raison, rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. Je t'ai sauvé du frère Sel ce soir là parce que je l'ai choisi. Si je n'avais pas capturé le chevalier vert, tu n'aurais même pas mis les pieds dans ce camp pour commencer. La vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé Perceval. Toi et ton ami, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Merci." Il se sent flatté et gêné par l'aveux de l'ancien moine. Il ne sait pas comment répondre à cela, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres est revenu et il bredouille.

"Oh... Et bien, nous sommes tout les deux ici et sauvé maintenant, alors n'en parlons plus." Il est heureux quand il voit l'autre Fay lui sourire et commencer à manger.

\---------------------

La jeune femme est furieuse contre son ami pour la compassion déplacé dont il fait preuve. Elle est furieuse contre ce monstre qui réussit encore à manipuler Gawain et Perceval malgré tout ce qu'il a fait à leurs familles, à leurs amis. Mais surtout, elle est furieuse contre elle-même parce-que le chevalier vert a presque réussit à l'amadouer. Elle entre dans la tente du moine sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, posant la bassine d'eau qu'elle à amené par terre et sa sacoche remplit d'herbes, de décoctions et de matériel médical sur le lit de l'homme cendre avant de renvoyer Perceval d'un ton sec. Le garçon file sans discuter devant le regard qu'elle lui lance. Elle pose ensuite les yeux sur le moine assis sur le lit face à elle. Il lui rend son regard sans rien dire, la fixant de ses yeux bleus et l'intensité de ce regard la met mal à l'aise. Elle se ressaisit. Pourquoi devrait-elle être gêné? Elle le soigne, elle le nourris, alors qu'ils auraient du le laisser aux mains des paladins. C'est déjà bien plus que ce qu'il mérite, bien plus que ce qu'il a accordé à son peuple. Elle sort un linge propre de sa sacoche et le laisse tomber dans l'eau avant d'ajouter une poignée d'herbes antiseptiques, puis elle essore le morceau de tissu, se tournant vers le moine. Il n'a pas fait le moindre mouvement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il soit agressif, qu'il essai de l'attaquer, _qu'il montre son vrai visage_ … Ils auraient alors eu une bonne raison d'en finir avec lui. La frustration s'ajoute à la colère et elle commence à frotter la plaie déchiqueté sur son épaule sans aucune délicatesse. Elle le voit grimacer du coin de l’œil mais ne s'arrête pas, trempant à nouveau le linge pour en rincer le sang.

"Allonge toi." Sa voix est sèche, froide. Il obéit, et elle s'attaque à une autre plaie, sur ses côtes celle-là, visiblement dû à un coup de masse si elle en croit les fractures sous-jacentes. Elles ont déjà meilleur aspect que la veille, elle suppose que le risque de septicémie est écarté mais cette idée ne lui procure aucun soulagement. Elle continu de nettoyer les plaies l'une après l'autre, frottant bien trop vigoureusement le tissu rêche sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle voit bien qu'elle lui fait mal, mais il ne se plains pas et cela l'agace plus encore. Elle a besoin d'extérioriser sa haine envers lui et il ne fait rien pour l'aider.

"Tu as peut être réussis à berner Écureuil et Gawain, mais je sais ce que tu es." Elle pose son chiffon et récupère un pot d’onguent pâteux de couleur verte, s'affairant à enduire les blessures avec le mélange. "Un assassin et un monstre." Elle peut sentir qu'il est tendu, ses mains serrés sur le drap, et lorsqu'elle le regarde, il détourne rapidement la tête. Elle est contente de constater qu'il a honte de lui, mais cela ne changera pas le passé. La jeune femme termine d'étaler la pâte verte puis pose le pot au sol et reprend le morceau de tissu dans la bassine.

"Assied toi." Il se redresse en retenant un gémissement alors qu'il s'appuie sur son épaule fracturé pour s’exécuter plus rapidement.

"Dans l'autre sens imbécile! Comment veux tu que je m'occupe de ton dos autrement?" Elle sent le peu de patience qu'elle avait encore en réserve la quitter en le voyant hésiter. "Tu crois que je ne sais pas? J'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait quand tu étais inconscient hier soir. Et tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense? Tu l'as bien mérité. Tu mérite de souffrir autant que tu as fait souffrir mon peuple! Ma mère est morte brûlée vive avec le reste de mon village et tu étais là, sur ton cheval noir, à les regarder se tordre de douleur. J'espère que le spectacle t'as plut." Le moine ne répond pas. Il est encore plus pâle que lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la tente et son regard… Il l'a regarde comme si elle l'avait giflé. Elle a touché un point sensible et elle ressent une joie perverse à le voir se décomposer sous ses yeux. Pym aimerait pouvoir lui faire ressentir la moitié de ce qu'elle a souffert en voyant les paladins massacrer son village. En apprenant la mort de Nimue… La pensée de son amie lui fait mal comme un fer chauffé à blanc à l'endroit ou gisent les débris de son cœur.

Le moine s'est tourné et elle entreprend de frotter les coupures sur son dos comme si elle voulait lui arracher la peau.

"Tu as mérité ce qui t'arrive contrairement à eux. Tu n'es pas digne de l'amitié de Perceval, pas plus que de la compassion de Gawain. J'espère que tu en es conscient?" Elle a terminé et sort un rouleau de tissu.

"Lève toi." Le moine obéit et la petite guérisseuse se sent soudain minuscule alors qu'il la domine de toute sa hauteur. Mais bizarrement, elle n'a pas peur.

"Je suis désolé." La voix de l'homme est rauque, profonde et étrangement douce, ce qui ne fait que l'énerver davantage.

"Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner, je ne suis pas le chevalier vert. Il a trop bon cœur. Mais il finira par se rendre compte que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? Tu ne sera jamais des notres, personne ne pourra jamais aimer un monstre comme toi. Comment une personne saine d'esprit le pourrait? La seule chose dont tu es digne, c'est les petites attentions de tes _frères_." Pym se fige en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle est mortifié… Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme un animal, _personne ne mérite d'être violé!_ Elle sent la présence du chevalier dans son dos, qu'a t'il entendu? Elle n'ose se retourner, elle a trop honte de ses propos pour croiser son regard. Cette cruauté, cette haine… Ça ne lui ressemble pas, ce n'est pas elle. _Nimue n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte_. Elle fixe les bandages à l'aide d'une épingle lorsque le moine reprend la parole.

"Je sais tout cela. Je ne mérite pas non plus que tu me soigne." Elle lève les yeux vers son visage et remarque les larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ne se serait pas sentie plus ignoble si elle avait enfoncé ses ongles dans une blessure ouverte… C'était fourbe, vicieux. Le regard du jeune homme est rivé au sien, elle peut ressentir sa détresse faire écho à la sienne à travers ses yeux. Les monstres ne sont pas censés pleurer. _Il ne devrait pas pleurer!_

Il se laisse tomber à genoux devant-elle, cachant mal la douleur que ce simple mouvement lui cause. Il la regarde toujours lorsqu'il parle à nouveau.

"Le père Carden… avait l'habitude de me frapper quand il était en colère contre moi. Il disait que ça l'aidait à supporter le sacrilège de m'avoir épargner. Peut être que…" 

"Je ne suis pas ton foutu père Carden!" Elle l'interromps, elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il termine sa phrase. Pym laisse tomber le rouleau de tissu qu'elle tient toujours et sort en hâte de la tente, évitant le regard attristé de Gawain. Elle se déteste pour être si faible, elle ne veut pas avoir pitié de lui, elle aimerait être capable de le frapper, de venger sa famille… Mais la vérité est bien plus terrible, elle le déteste parce-que tout ce qu'elle voit en plongeant dans ses grands yeux bleus, c'est le regard désespéré d'un enfant perdu et brisé. La jeune femme regagne sa tente, bouleversé par les sentiments contradictoires qui déchirent son âme.


	4. Conscience et repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde et désolé pour cette longue attente! Je suis longue à écrire en temps normal, mais en plus je travaillais sur un chapitre de mon autre fic… Mais voila, le nouveau chapitre est là et je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier le suivant rapidement ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture.
> 
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai été inspiré par Animal I Have Become de Three Days Grace.

L’état de santé du moine s’améliore lentement mais sûrement. Il est plus lucide de jours en jours, mais en proie à de violents cauchemars chaque fois qu’il ferme les yeux. Les paroles de la petite guérisseuse ont remué quelque chose en lui. Bien sur, il sait qu’il a fait beaucoup de mal au peuple Fay, mais c’est la première fois qu’il peut constater la douleur d’un des survivant de ses propres yeux. Elle a raison, il ne mérite que la haine. Perdu dans ses pensés, il sursaute quand Gawain prend la parole à côté de lui.

« Es-tu suffisamment remis de tes blessures pour supporter un voyage à cheval ? » Il lève les yeux et hoche la tête. Oui, il pense être assez fort pour cela et, même si ce n’était pas le cas, il ne veux pas imposer plus longtemps sa présence à la jeune femme rousse. Elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour, mais il sait qu’elle ne le soigne que parce que le chevalier vert et Perceval lui ont demandé de le faire. De plus, il peut voir à son regard qu’elle se sent coupable, sans doute des propos qu’elle lui a tenu au sujet de _« l’attention qu’il mérite. »_ Cette idée le dérange, elle ne devrait pas ressentir cela pour lui. Elle a souffert par sa faute, il ne veut pas la perturber d’avantage, il ne veut pas qu’elle ressente de la compassion pour l’animal qu’il est. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans le fait d’être soigné par ces gens qu’on lui a appris à haïr… Le père Carden lui a toujours dit que ce ne sont que des bêtes, incapable de ressentir et de réfléchir comme les humains. Bien sur il sait que c’est un mensonge, il est capable de cela. Mais il lui a aussi dit qu’ils étaient cruels, violents et sans pitié avec les faibles, or ils l’ont soigné quand il ne pouvait plus se lever seul ; peut être était-ce un autre mensonge… Est-ce parce qu’il est lui même un démon ? Peut être que les damnés prennent soin les uns des autres… Non il y a autre chose, quand il voit le regard que pose la petite rousse sur Perceval, ou la façon dont elle force le chevalier à aller s’allonger et dormir, il y a un lien entre eux c’est indéniable. C’est peut être ça l’amour, ce dit le jeune homme, le réconfort et les petites attentions qu’ils montrent les uns envers les autres. C’est différent de l’amour que le père lui à donné, il n’y a pas de culpabilité, pas de contrôle, pas de douleur, en somme, rien de ce qu’il connaît. Il pense que ce doit être quelque chose d’agréable, mais il sait au fond de lui qu’il ne mérite pas une telle chose, ce qu’ils lui donnent et déjà trop.

« Très bien, alors nous partiront demain matin. » Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains alors qu’il sent son cœur s’accélérer à ces mots. Lancelot sait ce que cela signifie. Demain soir, il devra faire face à son destin. Demain soir, il brûlera dans les feux de l’enfer pour le reste de l’éternité.

\-------------

Le chevalier sort de la tente de l’ancien moine, pensif. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il attend de tout cela, mais une chose est sure, il ne veut pas que Lancelot meurt, pas après tout ce qu’il à appris sur cet homme. Il mérite une seconde chance, pas par compassion ni par gentillesse, mais parce que chaque être vivant doit avoir la possibilité de racheter ses fautes s’il est prêt à le faire sincèrement, ce qu’il pense être le cas. Ce sera difficile de faire valoir son point de vue auprès du conseil. Il n’a même pas réussit à convaincre Pym ! Si Nimue était là, peut être aurait-il une chance mais en l’état actuel des choses… Il est quasiment certain que personne ne se rangera de son côté, et la vie du cendreux dépend entièrement de sa capacité à faire valoir la justesse de sa cause en toute objectivité. Lancelot sait déjà ce qui l’attend, il l’a vue dans son regard… Il décide de rendre visite à son amie pour tenter une dernière fois de la faire changer d’avis.

Gawain la trouve près du feu, occupé à préparer les deux lapin qu’écureuil à chassé ce matin avec quelques racines comestibles ramassés à proximité du camp. Elle s’interrompt à son approche.

« Nous partons demain matin. » Elle hoche la tête, s’attendant déjà à ce qu’il continu. « Pym, s’il te plais… »

« Tu as vraiment confiance en lui n’est-ce pas ? » Il soupire.

« Ce n’est pas la question. Admet qu’il n’a montré aucun signe de violence depuis que nous sommes ici. Il aurait facilement pu ce servir de Perceval comme otage ou même… _De toi_! Je suis convaincu qu’il regrette sincèrement ce qu’il a fait et qu’il en souffre. » Elle retourne à son occupation, évitant son regard.

« Je vais réfléchir Gawain. Je ne sais pas. » Il n’obtiendra rien de plus et il ne sert à rien de forcer les choses ; ce serait contre-productif . Gawain décide de mettre son temps libre à profit pour se reposer un peu, ses nuits ont été courtes ces derniers jours. Il s’allonge sur la couchette qu’il occupe quand il n’est pas au chevet de Lancelot et ferme les yeux, laissant ses pensées dériver et finit par s’endormir. Il est réveillé par les cris d’écureuil devant sa tente.

\-------------  
  


Pym est fatigué de toute cette situation, de l’insistance de Gawain, et d’écureuil qui ne cesse de venir lui vanter les exploits du moine. Elle ne veut pas penser à lui, à ce qu’il a sacrifié pour sauver écureuil, à ce qui pourrait arriver demain quand ils le ramèneront au camp et elle ne veut _surtout_ pas penser à son regard et à la façon dont il lui a demandé de le frapper. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement frustré quand elle sent son estomac se serrer douloureusement d’empathie. Fermant rageusement les yeux, elle invoque l’image de sa mère, celle de Nimue, et termine de préparer le repas. Elle s’assied finalement sur une souche devant le feu, regardant la marmite bouillir, tentant de décortiquer ses propres sentiments.

Le garçon la fait bondir de son siège alors qu’il passe à côté d’elle en courant, criant que le moine a disparut. Elle se lance à sa poursuite, ce qui l’amène devant la tente de Gawain. Elle le voit sortir, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil mais déjà alerte. Ecureuil explique comment à son arrivé il a trouvé le moine absent et elle ne peut empêcher une étrange satisfaction de grandir en elle. Il est parti, elle n’aura plus a supporter sa présence ni a décider de son sort. De plus, c’est une preuve de sa félonie, elle avait raison de se méfier à son sujet. Les deux autres décident de partir à sa recherche. Grand bien leur fasse… Elle ne compte pas perdre son temps plus qu’elle ne l’a déjà fait pour lui. Elle va profiter de leur absence pour se rendre à la rivière et se laver, peut être même faire un brin de lessive et profiter du soleil, qui se fait rare avec l’avancée de l’automne, pour faire sécher son linge.

Elle n’est pas préparé à ce qu’elle voit en atteignant le cours d’eau. Le cendreux est là, à genoux au bord de l’eau, torse nu. Elle se fige en comprenant ce qu’il est en train de faire. Il tient une petite branche de noisetier et se frappe le dos, laissant de longs sillons ensanglantés à chaque coup. Il n’a pas l’air de l’avoir remarqué. C’est étonnant pour quelqu’un avec des sens aussi aiguisés que les siens. Pym est comme fasciné quand elle le voit lever à nouveau le bras et asséner un nouveau coup ; Le claquement cinglant la fait sursauter lorsque la trique entre en contacte avec la peau rougie et saignante et une jubilation malsaine s’empare d’elle. Ce n’est que justice que le sang de ce monstre coule comme il a fait couler celui de sa famille. Mais ensuite ses yeux se posent sur les cicatrices qui jonchent sa peau, tellement nombreuses, innombrables… Et certaines si ancienne ! Elle ne peut empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers des questions auxquelles elle ne veut pas de réponses. Quel âge avait-il lorsqu’il a reçu la première ? A t’il pleuré ? Combien de souffrance faut-il pour développer une tolérance aussi élevé que la sienne ? Et enfin, quel degré de dégoût de soi faut-il pour en arriver à de telle pratiques ? Perdu dans ses pensés, elle ne remarque pas qu’il s’est déplacé, maintenant à demi immergé dans la rivière. La jeune femme hésite, doit-elle s’éloigner et le laisser continuer sa sinistre occupation ? Ou bien se montrer et faire ce qu’elle ferait s’il s’agissait de n’importe quel autre Fay ? Elle ferme les yeux, soudain horrifié par ce spectacle macabre ; ou par sa propre réaction et le plaisir qu’elle à ressenti devant un être qui souffre. Non, voir cet homme, si monstrueux soit-il, s’infliger un tel traitement ne la fait pas se sentir soulagé, cela n’apaise pas la douleur dans sa poitrine. La vengeance n’est peut être tout simplement pas faite pour elle . La voix rauque et profonde du moine la prend au dépourvu.

« Je peux te sentir. » Pym sort de l’ombre, mal à l’aise de s’être fait surprendre. Le moine la regarde, il n’a pas l’air de se rendre compte de l’étrangeté de son comportement. Elle voudrait trouver en elle le courage de lui envoyer la réplique cruelle qu’il mérite concernant sa capacité, mais une nouvelle vague de compassion et de tristesse lui tord le ventre devant ce regard et elle opte pour l’agressivité, parce que c’est tout ce dont elle est capable pour cacher ce qu’elle ressent.

« J’espère que tu es fier de toi, tu viens de ruiner mon travail ! » Il semble hésiter, incertain de ce qu’il convient de dire. Il finit par répondre.

« Je dois expier pour mes péchés. » Puis, après quelques secondes de silence gêné, il reprend. « Je suis désolé, je trouverai une autre façon de le faire. » Pym fronce les sourcils, tout cela lui semble tellement absurde ! Et il reste là, lui parlant de sa voix calme et douce comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus normal que de voir un homme se faire du mal volontairement, comme si elle était sensé comprendre… Mais elle ne le fait pas. Tout ce qu’elle voit, c’est le moine qui patauge dans l’eau devant elle, le dos en sang. Un homme brisé, une épave conditionné à effectuer un rituel absurde. Peut être que cela le rassure, comme une routine familière dans un monde ou tout est chamboulé.

« Tu vas aussi te punir pour m’avoir fait perdre mon temps ? » Il la regarde, penaud, avant de s’accroupir dans l’eau glacée de la rivière, laissant le courant emporter le sang frais en volutes à la surface. « Sérieusement ? Tu es ridicule ! Alors ça va être ça ? Je te soigne pour que tu puisse te saccager le dos à nouveau et on recommence ? A ce compte la, tu devrais aussi _« expier »_ pour être tellement exaspérant ! »

  
\---------------

  
  


Il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de le réprimander qui lui rappel Perceval, comme lui, elle est agressive et ses remarques le font se sentir stupide, mais il sent qu’il y a autre chose que la colère derrière ses mots. C’est troublant, pourquoi se préoccupe t’elle de son intégrité physique ? Mais là encore il ne connaît pas suffisamment les Fay pour être certain de quoi que ce soit… Peut être qu’elle est sérieuse et qu’elle souhaite réellement qu’il expie pour cela aussi ; ou bien est-ce de l’ironie ? Il n’a pas assez d’expérience dans ce domaine pour faire la différence avec précision. Avec les paladins tout était clair, il n’avait qu’a suivre les ordres de père et obéir sans se poser de questions. Mais avec ces gens, tout est étrange, il ne sait pas ce qu’il doit faire. Doit-il la prendre au mot ? Sera t’elle satisfaite s’il ramasse la branche et se frappe à nouveau, ou vas t’elle se mettre encore plus en colère et le frapper pour sa bêtise ? Non, elle le déteste mais elle a déjà dit qu’elle ne se salirait pas les mains sur lui ; le voir se punir lui même lui apporte sûrement une sorte de vengeance tout en lui évitant de ressentir la culpabilité d’avoir à le faire elle même. Lancelot se redresse et tend la main vers la fine baguette de noisetier, surpris quand la jeune femme donne un coup de pied pour l’envoyer dans la rivière.

« Par les invisibles tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu crois que ça m’amuse de nettoyer ton dos ? » Le jeune homme contemple le bout de bois qui tourbillonne en s’éloignant au fil de l’eau, préférant cela à la haine froide qui se dégage de la petite guérisseuse. « C’est ça que ton père t’a appris ? A tuer et à te mutiler ? Pourquoi ? Il y a une vrai raison derrière tout ça ou c’était juste pour le plaisir de voir un Fay souffrir ? Il ne t’as pas gardé en vie par bonté d’âme, mais pour t’utiliser, tu le sais non ? Alors pourquoi fais-tu encore ça ? » Il ne répond pas, elle n’attend pas de réponse et tout ce qu’il dit ne fait qu’attiser sa fureur. Il n’y a pas de bonne réponse, pas pour elle. « Pourquoi ? » Il lève la tête, essayant de lui exprimer son incompréhension par le regard. Depuis quand est-il si perturbé qu’il n’ose même plus répondre à une simple question ? Lancelot ne sait pas ce qui l’intimide autant chez elle, elle n’est pourtant pas impressionnante, il pourrait la tuer en moins d’une seconde. Alors par l’enfer ! pourquoi se sent-il comme un enfant face à elle ? Lui qui a fait trembler tout un peuple par la seule évocation de son nom, le moine en pleurs, l’épée de lumière… Le chien du père Carden. Le problème vient-il de la ? N’est-il finalement qu’un chien abandonné à la recherche d’un nouveau maître, incapable de la moindre décision ? Tout juste bon à exécuter les ordres d’un autre… L’absence de but le laisse comme cette petite branche de noisetier, à la dérive, ballotté par le courant et incapable de nager seul. « Pourquoi avoir tué ton propre peuple pour des hommes qui te traitent comme un animal ? » Il ne lève pas les yeux, mais il connaît la réponse à cette question, la seule réponse acceptable, celle qui ne lui valait pas de coups, celle qui lui donnait droit à un bol de soupe quand il était plus jeune.

« Parce-que je suis un monstre, une abomination, un _démon._ » S’il y a une chose dont il ne doute pas, c’est cette vérité la. Le père lui a souvent posé cette question au début ‘ _Pourquoi dois-tu tuer tes semblables mon fils ? ‘_ Il ne savait pas, il avait donné la mauvaise réponse, il avait été battu, tout les jours, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve la réponse à cette maudite question. ‘ _Oui mon fils, tu es un démon, et il n’y a que par l’accomplissement de l’œuvre du Seigneur que tu pourra purifier ton âme, la rendre digne de Lui et éviter les feux de l’enfer.’_

Mais la encore, la jeune femme ne semble pas satisfaite, ce n’est pas la réponse qu’elle attendait… Il aurait dû s’y attendre, elle ne croit pas en Dieu, pas plus qu’à l’enfer ; pourtant elle est bien obligé de croire aux démons, elle en a un juste devant les yeux. Elle ne dit rien. _Qu’attend elle de lui ? Que veut-elle entendre ?_ La sensation qui lui noue l’estomac à l’idée de ne pas comprendre ce qu’on veut de lui, et la crainte d’être puni pour cela lui donne l’impression de redevenir le petit garçon de 5 ans qu’il a été, terrorisé devant son père. Elle soupire et se détourne finalement, quand un bruit de branche brisé leur fait lever la tête. Le jeune homme s’accroupit dans l’eau en voyant le chevalier vert et Perceval sortir d’entre les arbres, cachant son dos meurtrie aux yeux de l’enfant. Le geste n’échappe pas à la petite guérisseuse qui le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

L’enfant court vers lui, avec son entrain et sa bonne humeur habituels, que son ton agacé ne parvient pas à cacher.

« Lancelot tu es là ! J’étais mort d’inquiétude idiot ! Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ? On t’as cherché partout avec Gawain, il croyait que tu étais partis pour de bon, mais je lui ai dit que tu ferai jamais ça. » Il le regarde, suspicieux, avant de demander : « Tu partirai pas sans me le dire pas vrai? Qu’es que vous faites là tout les deux ? » Il ne sait que répondre, alors il se tourne vers Pym, incertain. Il ne peut pas avouer la raison de sa présence au garçon, mais il ne peut pas mentir, pas quand elle à tout vu, elle leur dira de toute façon… Il est surpris quand la jeune femme prend la parole.

« Je suis venue faire ma lessive et je suis tombé sur lui. Ton _‘ami’_ ici présent a enfin décidé de faire preuve d’empathie envers mon nez et de se laver. » L’explication semble satisfaire l’enfant qui se retourne vers Lancelot.

« Oh ! Eh bien ça y est, tu es propre, tu devrais sortir de la avant d’attraper froid. En plus c’est bientôt l’heure de manger ! » Encore une fois, la petite Fay lui sauve la mise.

« Maintenant que j’y pense, j’ai oublié de tourner le ragoût ! Ecureuil, sois gentil et vas-y tout de suite avant qu’il ne brûle. Je te rejoins avec lui. » Perceval les regarde à tour de rôle, hésitant, et Lancelot surprend un échange silencieux entre la jeune femme et le chevalier avant que ce dernier n’intervienne.

« Si tout va bien ici, je suppose que nous avons encore le temps de t’entraîner à l’épée avant le repas. Si tu en as toujours envie bien sur. » Il n’en faut pas plus pour que le gamin se mette à bondir sur place en poussant un cri de joie. Il part en courant en direction du camp sans un regard en arrière. Le chevalier le suit, non sans un dernier regard à l’ancien moine. Bien sur, il a compris qu’il y a plus qu’une simple histoire de baignade derrière l’insistance de la jeune rousse à éloigner l’enfant. Lancelot sait qu’il devra s’expliquer à ce sujet plus tard, mais Perceval ne ce doute de rien et c’est tout ce qui compte. Il ne veut pas décevoir le garçon, il sait que la vérité ne fera que le rendre triste et l’idée de lui faire de la peine lui fait mal d’une étrange façon. C’est quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais ressenti avant. Il y a eu la peur de décevoir son père, la honte et la douleur quand cela s’est produit, la colère de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes, mais tout était lié d’une façon ou d’une autre au fait de ne pas être digne de l’amour de Dieu et à la terreur que lui inspirait l’enfer. Jamais il n’a ressenti cette douleur sourde et poignante dans la poitrine quand il pense aux larmes du petit garçon et à la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Viens ici. » Le jeune homme obéit instantanément à l’ordre sec et directe, reconnaissant l’autorité dans la voix de la petite Fay. Suivre les ordres sans poser de question, c’est quelque chose de familier. Il s’avance vers elle et s’arrête, attendant la suite.

\---------------  
  


Pym regarde le moine sortir de l’eau, étonnamment docile comme chaque fois qu’elle lui donne un ordre. Elle sait que c’est lié à son passé et cette idée la dérange. Elle préférerait le voir autrement que comme une pauvre créature brisé mais c’est impossible, pas après ce qu’elle a vu de lui. Elle garde le même ton dur et froid, exprimant clairement ce qu'elle souhaite qu'il fasse, parce qu’elle sait que tout autre façon de s’adresser à lui le déconcerte et elle ne se sent plus la rage nécessaire pour profiter de sa vulnérabilité. « Assied toi. » Il s’exécute comme l'animal bien dressé que Carden a fait de lui. Elle entreprend alors d’examiner les dégâts, sortant quelques onguents de sa sacoche qui ne la quitte plus. Elle est douce dans ses gestes, bien plus que les autres fois et c’est sans doute cela qui le motive à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Tu me hais, alors pourquoi n’a tu rien dit tout à l’heure ? » Elle soupire.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Perceval n’a pas à voir ça. » Il acquiesce, avant de reprendre.

«Tu n’as pas besoin de me soigner, je sais que tu n’en a pas envie. »

« C’est vrai. Mais j’ai compris que te voir souffrir ne m’apporte aucune satisfaction. Appelle cela de la faiblesse ou de la naïveté… Mais je n’y arrive plus. Quand je te vois, je ressens juste de la tristesse . J’ai essayé, je voulais vraiment te faire mal, venger mes amis, mais ça ne les ramènera pas. Je ne veux pas être rongé par la colère, je ne veux pas renier ce que je suis, une personne gentille, altruiste, une guérisseuse! Et puis de toute façon tu te déteste déjà plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire ; rongé par la culpabilité au point de te blesser toi même… Il n’y a pas de pire châtiment que sa propre conscience… et apparemment, tu en as une. » Il reste silencieux. C’est bien, elle ne veut pas de sa gratitude, elle ne fait pas cela pour lui. « Comprend moi bien, je ne te pardonne pas, je ne le ferai sûrement jamais. Mais Gawain a raison, tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. »

  
  



End file.
